


Harry Potter: Werewolf of London

by JoelleThePoe, Meowfoy, windrider (reapersmark)



Series: Harry's Pack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And there will be more weres, BUCKLE UP FOR ALL THE FEELS, Creature Fic, Harry learned how to accept his wolf, He's literally everyone's dad, Hogwarts won't know what hit it, M/M, May update slowly, More relationships might pop up., OH BY THE WAY, Other, Pretty much all the Harry Potter Suspects but revised, Remus adopts an entire pack of children, Semi-omniscient POV used here, Sirius will be so confused, TOTALLY AN ALTERNATE REALITY, Three different writers please bear with us, Werewolf!Harry, and he teaches Remus how, please bear with us., seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleThePoe/pseuds/JoelleThePoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowfoy/pseuds/Meowfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersmark/pseuds/windrider
Summary: What if Harry Potter still went to the Dursleys, but the Magical World found him before it was meant to? What if it found him on accident, on a full moon, because of the Dursley's cruelty? Imagine, if you will, a world in which a young Harry Potter is bitten by an unknown werewolf, abandoned in London by the Dursleys, and summarily placed into the care of one Remus Lupin, since, after all, a werewolf ought to be able to take care of another werewolf. Imagine a world in which little Harry lives in Diagon Alley during his formative years, instead of tucked away in Little Whinging. Now, imagine a world in which Harry and Draco have the chance to become friends early, and change the course of history besides.Welcome to the world of my creation, with a little bit of help from some friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Harry's Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610494
Comments: 28
Kudos: 133





	1. That Funny Dog, or How Harry Left the Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Disclaimer: I don't own, and never will own, anything in the Harry Potter universe. I merely take them and make them my playthings within my own mind. Sometimes other people help me. All Harry Potter and Wizarding World things belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Okay, so that wasn't precisely quick. This is co-authored by two very good friends of mine. One is Meowfoy, who writes all sorts of fun things and you should totally check her out. The other is my good friend Reap, who joined us because she was inspired. The OCs are hers, and marvelous.
> 
> Also, this won't be a "Lucius and Narcissa are actually good" work. They're not. They're monsters. Let them be monsters.

The young boy known as Harry Potter lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin until he was about four years old. While he was there, they didn't treat him kindly at all. They were horrible, and starved him, and generally neglected him, favoring their own son instead while the boy in question took all of Harry's things and blamed him for all the problems. At least, that was up until he got bit by the funny looking dog after they locked him out on a full moon.

He'd only stayed with them a month after that. He felt achy and sick that whole month, until the next full moon. He couldn't remember the day or the night, but once it was over he felt much better. His family, however, wanted nothing to do with him, and drove him to the middle of London and dropped him off where his aunt said 'his kind' would be able to find him.

It didn't take too long for a nice looking man in funny, shabby clothing to find him. Harry thought the man smelled familiar, and he trusted his senses. So he went with that man, and was taken care of after that. There were a couple of rough months, where he would sometimes wake up and the man would be hurt all over, and himself too, but he never remembered the man hurting him and he smelled truthful. It didn't take him long to become aware on full moons again, and realize that he was changing into an animal.

The man, Remus, took some kind of medicine every month, but said that it would hurt Harry's insides, and so Harry couldn't have it. He saw how it made the man-wolf-man lethargic, and decided he didn't ever want to take it. He would learn how not to bite and scratch and be bad. After all, whatever made him change was good. It had brought him to Remus, and Remus was good and kind.

So he learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the first chapter! Sorry it's so short. This is just Harry's Introduction. The chapter lengths will likely vary quite a bit, as I'll cut them wherever we feel is appropriate as we edit. We're editing together, to minimize mistakes.
> 
> Also, keep an eye out for satellite stories that will either fill in plot holes or provide some neat background information for events that are mentioned, but don't change the main narrative.


	2. Draco Malfoy - The Alone Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Manor and fortune. But is it all it's cracked up to be? Read about his childhood in the manor to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meowfoy's Disclaimer: I also do not own any Harry Potter characters, they are property of J. K. Rowling, I just love to play with them. Especially with Draco! 
> 
> I am super excited to be bringing this project of ours to you all here and I hope you love it! Poe and Reap are amazing writers so check them out too! 
> 
> To second Poe's comment: This is not the "good but kinda mean Malfoys" this is my take on what Draco's life would have been like with his parents. They are monsters in this story and they will continue to be monsters in this story. Draco is essentially the rich version of a neglected kid when you meet him. Now prepare to meet my adorable and incredibly lonely little Draco!

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Manor, among other things, grew up within the dark manor alone for most of his life. Narcissa, the woman he knew merely as Mother, seemed unable to love him or care for him. Narcissa rarely held him after he became potty trained, so Draco didn't remember the feeling of a mother's embrace anymore. He had seen some of his parents' friends hug their children, but Draco wasn't sure the reason for it. Was that just normal behavior? Or was it abnormal and that's why his parents didn't hug him? Narcissa would sometimes give him a hug, but only if Draco was seriously upset and refused to stop crying. Draco spent most of his days alone in his room, playing by himself amidst a mountain of toys. His toys made the few kids who visited envious for some reason. Yet when Draco watched those kids get love from their parents, it was he who was envious. 

Lucius and Narcissa were rarely home so Draco was usually completely alone with only their house elf as company. Dobby did his best to make sure that Draco was happy, because if Draco was crying when Narcissa came home, Dobby would be punished. He was a kind elf, but the fear he lived in was almost contagious. Draco felt a sort of kinship to the elf but he rarely let it show because of how his parents interacted with the elf. He saw Dobby's treatment and came to the decision that he would rather be ignored than physically hurt.

Narcissa spent most of her time socializing and playing the dutiful wife about town, while neglecting her motherly duties at home. Lucius, the man Draco knew only as Father, worked long hours all day, and when he came home he was generally grumpy. He yelled often and sometimes took out his frustrations on his family. Though Dobby took the brunt of his anger, Draco's Mother had also been targeted at times. Draco longed for the hugs he saw kids in the streets get from their parents. 

One family in particular came to his attention during a hurried shopping trip to Diagon Alley with his mother. Narcissa hated bringing her son out in public, and so she dragged him along at a hurried pace. During this outing, Draco's eye was caught by a group of people with flaming red hair. Clearly they were all related and his mother stuck her nose up as she passed them, showing her disapproval. Curious, Draco had watched the group as he waited for his mother to finish her shopping. The kids all seemed rather happy albeit a tad shabby, and the mother's face glowed when she looked at her children. The father and mother were going to split up to shop with their kids, and before they left each other hugs were exchanged. Real hugs, full of love and comfort, something Draco could never remember happening in his household. Draco stared at the family longingly, but was dragged out of the store by his mother before he had gotten his fill. Draco trudged along behind her, barely able to keep pace since he wanted to watch the family some more and he kept looking behind him. Draco didn't know who they were, and didn't dare ask his mother about them based on her attitude, but he made a note of them and decided to always look for them when he was in Diagon Alley. Even though he was only four, Draco knew his house wasn't the loving place that he was beginning to suspect it should be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's introduction! Hope everyone enjoyed~


	3. The Weasleys, or How Harry First Saw Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Draco for the first time, and decides that he looks lonely. An important decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Weasleys! It's a brief description, as this fic is primarily a Drarry and will focus more on how they grow together. We'll eventually get into longer chapters as more characters are met and Draco and Harry grow together.
> 
> Lucius and Narcissa are still monsters. Harry will hopefully prevent Draco from becoming a monster.

On the same day that Draco Malfoy first saw the Weasley family and envied them for their love and affection, Harry Potter was introduced to them by Remus Lupin. They met Molly Weasley with Fred and George, Ronald, and little Ginny. Harry was fascinated, as he'd never had other kids want to be his friend before. He wasn't sure what to do with Ginny, and noticed that Ronald liked to be the center of attention, but he was quite taken with Fred and George. He had never met twins before, and they seemed to understand that he was out of his element.

Later that day, he met the rest of the Weasleys, and he and Remus went and had dinner at their house. Harry loved the Burrow. It smelled of safety, love, and home. He had always wished to find a place like that, but he had never expected to. Now, he had, and he was awed by it. Remus said they'd visit a lot, since Harry seemed to fit right into the madness that was the Weasleys.

Harry was looking forward to it. He had noticed the blonde boy in Diagon Alley who had stared at all the people hugging. He had stared when Remus had hugged Harry as well. Harry wondered why the blonde had smelled and looked so sad, but hadn't had the courage to go and ask. He thought, maybe, if he saw the boy again, next time he would ask. Maybe the boy had been like Harry, and all he needed was someone to want to be his friend. Harry decided that he would talk to the boy, next time he saw him, and be his friend and give him hugs. He didn't want the boy to smell so sad any more. He knew what it was like to be sad and lonely, and he didn't want anyone to be that way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, come and gone. I swear, these will likely get longer as we get past the 'we're setting up story' stages.


	4. The Meet Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During some hurried holiday shopping within Diagon Alley Draco gets separated from the unobservant and uncaring Narcissa Malfoy. He runs into a dark haired boy, that seems to be the same age of him and really nice. Draco swears he has seen him somewhere before...
> 
> Harry and Draco both get to choose their first friends! (Well first friends they themselves choose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First long (ish) chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Draco is written by Meowfoy of course, and Harry is written by the lovely JoellethePoe!! Remus is sometimes shared by Meowfoy and Poe Narcissa is Meowfoy only as she generally is only around briefly when other characters are around.

Draco thought about the red haired family often, and couldn't wait to see them again, maybe this time he could get away from his mother and talk to them. There had been some other people around the family and while they clearly were not related to the red haired family, they did seem just as friendly. Draco dreamed of meeting them all and becoming friends, with some of them at the very least. Friends could give hugs, right? Draco hoped so. He spent some of his time trying to draw the family and figure out why they seemed so happy when his parents always just seemed busy or angry. Draco's main emotion was sadness, and he didn't like it, but he didn't understand how to change it on his own. 

A few weeks later, Draco's mother said they were going into town for the day to do some Christmas shopping. Draco's eyes lit up at the thought, and he rushed to make sure he was presentable before his mother could change her mind. Narcissa looked Draco over before they left the Manor and gave him a curt nod of something close to approval, but definitely not love. Diagon Alley had more people around than usual, but Draco's eyes scanned the crowd hungrily regardless, looking for that flaming red hair. Draco was so distracted that he wasn't watching the path ahead of him, and sadly neither was Narcissa. She was merely dragging Draco by his arm, forcing him to move along behind her, not worrying about whether or not he could keep pace. She was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stand in her way, not even her son. Narcissa had only brought Draco along to pick out his presents for the holiday, and then they would return home. As Draco's eyes scanned the crowd frantically looking for that nice family, he lost track of where he was going completely but didn't realize it until he ran into something. Or more accurately someone. Draco's mother kept walking, unaware that her contact with her son had been severed. Draco, stood up shakily ready to murmur an apology to whoever he had walked into, and race to catch his mother, when his eyes finally took in the kid in front of him. He had to be the same age as Draco, or very close to it, and his hair was jet black. Draco thought he looked familiar but couldn't quite place him.

Harry blinked a bit. He and Remus had managed to get a small apartment off of Diagon Alley, and they were out getting Christmas presents for everyone. Harry had forgotten something for one of them, and had been running back to get it when he ran smack into someone. He blinked when he saw the blonde boy from before. He hadn't forgotten about the boy at all, and had been hoping to see him every day from when they had started living near the Alley.

His face lit up a bit, and he held out his hand to shake. Remus did that lots, so it must be the right thing to do. "Hi! My name's Harry. Sorry I ran into you. Are you okay?"

Draco stared at the boy's outstretched hand and recognized him finally. Remembering he had seen the boy with the red haired family, Draco made a split second decision to trust him. Because that family had to know good people, right? 

Draco slowly reached out to take the boy's offered hand and shook it uncertainly before speaking. "Oh um, hi... My name is Draco. I am pretty sure it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going and Mother was dragging me so fast...." Draco broke off and rubbed his wrists which he realized were once again sore from his mother's grip. 

Harry watched Draco, noticing in him signs of what he had felt living with the Dursleys. He knew that was wrong, because Remus had shown him better, and he instantly felt like maybe Draco needed to be shown better too. He offered a bright smile, and listened intently while the other boy talked.

Realizing he still hadn't finished answering Harry's question, and that he was still holding the boy's hand, Draco dropped his arm suddenly, scared he would seem odd to this boy who seemed to be friendly. Draco had always wanted a real friend and so he didn't want to mess this up. "I am okay, just a little in shock I guess. I didn't pay attention to where we were walking. Are you okay?" Draco asked earnestly, hoping that he hadn't hurt Harry.

"That was your mother? She... reminds me of my aunt." He didn't mind when Draco held his hand for longer than needed, but frowned when he saw the boy rub his wrists. He didn't interrupt while Draco was talking though. Remus had told him that was rude, and he didn't want to be rude at all. He really, really hoped the other boy wanted to be his friend, too. This would be the first time Harry chose a friend for himself, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"I'm okay. I know I look all skinny and stuff, but I'm pretty tough. I don't see your mum anywhere, so maybe you'd better come with me. Uncle Remus will know how to find her again, but you'll be safe if you stick with me here." He smiled. "I'm getting something for a Christmas present for my friends, Fred and George. They like to play pranks. You want to help me?"

"Well I am glad you are okay, I would feel awful if I had hurt you... Do you live near here? Is that how you know the place so well? I think I would like to stick with you if you don't mind. But what are pranks?" Draco asked uncertainly, he had never heard the word before.

"And yeah that was my Mother...she doesn't like to be seen with me for some reason, so when we are out and about, she always rushes us. She usually just grabs my arm and drags me along behind her. But are you sure I can go with you? I don't want to be a bother. I also am not sure where my mother went, or if she has even realized I am missing yet." 

Draco finished speaking and bowed his head. He continued subconsciously rubbing his wrists and lower arms as he looked around for his mother. Not finding her, he looked back up at Harry, grateful to have someone to talk to. 

Harry frowned at Draco's explanation of his mother. "She really, really reminds me of Aunt Petunia now." He wondered if he could talk Remus into letting Draco stay with them, or if that would get them into trouble somehow. He knew he was allowed to stay with Remus because they had gone to a large building with lots of people, and there had been tests, and his name had been put down on some papers as something called a Werewolf. He guessed that was turning into the strange dog when the moon was full.

Harry watched his new friend, sad that he was so nervous. He hugged Draco suddenly, not wanting him to be sad any more and knowing that hugs cheered him up. 

Draco froze at the embrace of this new person, not sure how to respond. For the first few seconds Draco's arms sat at his sides. But after the shock wore off, Draco wrapped his arms around the other boy, and let himself enjoy this experience. He couldn't really remember the last time he had been hugged but this one seemed better than any he had experienced, because this one seemed to be sincere. Harry really seemed to want to be his friend. Draco hugged Harry back hard and grinned up at the boy as he spoke about his life. 

Harry grinned a bit, extremely happy that Draco had hugged him back. He was sure they were going to be best friends, and that he'd chosen very well. He could tell Draco had liked the hug, and was glad. He would definitely have to give as many of them as he could to the blonde. No one should ever not know how to react to a hug.

"I do live near here, with Uncle Remus. He's the best. I don't mind you sticking with me." Harry grinned a bit and tugged Draco down to the joke shop. 

As he listened, questions formed in his mind, questions Draco quickly asked Harry when he paused to switch directions. "Who is Uncle Remus? I take it he isn't related to the Aunt you seem to not like? Well if you are sure you don't mind I would like to stick with you, for as long as I can at least. Eventually Mother will notice my absence. Granted I am sure she will be mad when she does...." Draco shuddered at the thought before turning to follow Harry.

As they entered the shop Harry said, "In here, they use these things for pranking. It's like playing a joke, but on lots of people instead of just one, or a really big one on just one person, and not getting caught if you can help it." He held the blonde's hand, happy. He figured the questions about the shop were more important right now since they were in the shop, but he would answer the ones about Remus later. 

"So a joke is supposed to be funny, right? Maybe you could tell me about some of your favorite pranks your friends have done? I might understand it better that way." Draco asked curiously, holding tight to Harry's hand as he led him through the joke shop, a store he had never been in before.

"Yeah, jokes are supposed to be funny. Like... Like..." Harry had to stop and think of a joke before he could ask it. While he was thinking, he led Draco around the store, showing him all sorts of things that made you float, or smelled bad and made a mess for a while, but were relatively easy to clean up. "I'm not good at jokes... Not yet. I'm still learning. Sorry. I'm having trouble thinking of one."  
Draco oohed and ahhed at the store's wares, curious as to whether or not they really worked and how funny they were. He kind of wanted to try them out, but he had no money to spend, because he was always told he didn't need any. Even though he spent most of his time alone his parents didn't seem to worry about him getting lost, or really think about him much at all. 

"It's ok if you can't think of a joke right now. Maybe one will come to you later, or you can remember a good prank pulled by Fred and George to tell me about. Plus if you hang with them long enough, I am sure you will get good at pranking too!" Draco said earnestly, a smile lighting up his pale face.

Harry started speaking again, this time telling his new friend more about himself. "Uncle Remus isn't actually my uncle. He was best friends with my mum and dad when they were in school. Even though he gets sick a lot, they were really nice to him, and didn't shun him like a lot of people do when they find out. I get sick, sometimes, too. That's why he's taking care of me, we have the same thing. But don't worry, I won't get you sick by touching. Uncle Remus says it's to do with DNA, whatever that is. I don't mind you staying with me at all. I bet Uncle Remus won't mind either. Even if she's mad, at least you'll be safe. She can be happy about that."

Harry was surprised by how much he was talking. He'd never talked to anyone quite this much before, but he quite thought he liked it. It was strange to him, though, that Draco didn't know what a prank or a joke was. He would have to teach the other boy, so they could try to prank Fred and George together. He just knew Draco would get along with Fred and George too. And wouldn't that be neat? All his friends, friends too!

Draco stared at Harry, curious as to what it was that made him sick, but glad it wasn't contagious. He liked holding Harry's hand and was glad that he seemed to have made a new friend, a real friend. Not just some kid that was forced by their parents to be at his house. Harry seemed to really want to be his friend and that made Draco's heart happy. Draco squeezed Harry's hand, letting him know that he didn't mind if Harry sometimes got sick, he still wanted to be friends. 

Harry beamed when Draco squeezed his hand, his green eyes sparkling brightly. There were tiny flecks of gold in them that made them seem to glitter more than anyone's eyes had a right to.

"Well I am glad you have your Uncle Remus then, he sounds like a really good person. I think if we don't find Mother before we get back to your place, I would like to meet him. But Mother isn't always nice to people, neither is Father...so there is a chance your Uncle won't want to meet me. Apparently my parents are well known..."

Harry frowned, though, when Draco talked about Uncle Remus not wanting to meet him. He wouldn't think Uncle Remus would feel that way.

"I don't think he'll care who your parents are, Draco. He's a nice person, and he looks at people for who they are, instead of who they came from. Or at least, that's what he says. He seems to do it, as far as I can tell. I mean, he took a freak like me in, so he's gotta be pretty awesome."

Draco shrugged and then said. "Well I hope your Uncle Remus won't judge me based on my parents.”

Harry noticed Draco looking at the joke items, and picked up a couple of extra ones for him to try. Ones that shouldn't get him into trouble with his parents. They mostly changed into something else, or sent a spray of harmless sparks somewhere. He liked those ones best, sometimes, when he just wanted something silly to laugh at.

"Umm. Well, the twins told me about how they turned their brother's hair green on purpose once. That was pretty funny. I guess Percy had been being pretty mean, and so they pranked him with dye in his shampoo, and turned his hair green for three weeks. Harry said answering the question about pranks the twins had played. “Their mum was pretty mad, but it sounds funny to me." He grinned a bit, finding what he'd wanted and buying that too. Remus had taught him all about his Gringotts vault and how Wizard money worked. He didn't usually buy a lot, but it was nice to know he could if he wanted.

"Oh your friends' prank sounds funny to me! I think that's a good way to get back at their brother for being mean, but I don't have a brother so I guess I wouldn't really know...." Draco said with a giggle at Harry’s story. 

Once they were out of the shop, he fished his purchase out and handed the bag to Draco. "Here. This is for you. Because you're my first friend I ever picked for myself, and you look nicer when you smiled. These should make you smile. Happy Christmas." He beamed brightly.

Draco stared at Harry in amazement, his grey eyes wide with disbelief. He held onto the bag so that it didn't drop, but kept his hand outstretched, not sure Harry was serious. Draco was rarely given gifts outside of holidays and usually then he was given them as a way to keep up appearances, they never said things like, "I hope this makes you smile." 

"Ummm are you sure? I...I can't accept this...that's too much, we just met. I mean I would love to have a real friend and all but you don't have to give me things to be your friend. And what do you mean by the first friend you have chosen?” 

Harry nodded. "I'm not giving it to you so you'll be my friend. I'm giving it to you because you are my friend, Draco."

"Oh, ok, if you are sure...Draco said in response to the gift. Then, completely surprising himself, Draco gave Harry a hug in thanks and well appreciation. He had never felt so wanted before, and he was grateful to Harry for it. 

He sighed a bit. "I used to live with Aunt Petunia and her husband and son. They're a lot like your mum, I think. They didn't want me to have any friends, though, and I didn't really pick the Weasleys. Uncle Remus said I needed friends, and took me there. You're the first person I wanted to be my friend that I can actually do something about."

“Are we headed to your place now? I still don't see Mother..." Draco finished speaking, looking about and sighing. Draco reached out to take Harry's hand in hopes of comforting both of them, “I don't think you are a freak, I think you are a nice person, why do you call yourself that?"

He looked down at the ground for a moment before answering the last question. "I... Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always called me that. Uncle Remus says they're wrong, and I'm still working on believing it." He looked back up again, breathing deeply and accepting Draco's hand. He squeezed the other boy's hand gently.

"I thought it was a good way, too.” Harry said, changing the subject back to pranks. “It didn't hurt him, just made him angry at first and made him look silly for a long while." He smiled, cheering up again. "Uncle Remus said he'd accept any friends I made. So he'd better accept you. C'mon, my house is this way." He tugged Draco along to the turn off, and then down the back-alley to their apartment. It wasn't fancy, but it was liveable and everything worked. That's all Harry cared about.

"Oh, ok, if you are sure...Draco said in response to the gift. Then, completely surprising himself, Draco gave Harry a hug in thanks and well appreciation. He had never felt so wanted before, and he was grateful to Harry for it. 

"I'm sure!" Harry beamed brightly and returned the hug. He liked hugs a lot, and he had a feeling that getting hugs from Draco would be something extra special.

"Well I don't think you are a freak, I think you are the nicest person I've ever met!" Draco exclaimed and then blushed because of his words. His face was pale and the pink really stood out on his cheeks. Draco looked down at his feet as he continued talking.

He blushed when Draco called him the nicest person, though his darker skin made it so the blush didn't show nearly as much as the blonde's did. His skin had gotten darker after the funny dog - wolf, Remus said it was a werewolf - had bitten him.

"I would like to meet your Uncle then, he sounds awesome!" 

"I think Uncle Remus is pretty awesome." Before turning to walk home holding the other boy’s hand. 

Draco giggled a bit as Harry led him quickly yet gently through the street, to his home. He enjoyed the difference just holding hands made when running through the streets. Harry was gentle and didn't pull him so much as guide him as they ran along. Whereas Draco's mom usually left bruises when they walked for too long... Judging by the outside, Draco could tell it was much smaller than his home, but somehow he got the feeling that it was still nicer, and had more warmth. Draco stopped outside Harry's door and hesitated, suddenly unsure of his welcome again. His parents didn't really seem to want him so why would anyone else welcome him in? Harry was nice but he seemed to be the exception, not the norm.

Harry led Draco along happily, but stopped short when he felt the other boy hesitate. He could smell that the blonde was becoming afraid, and he stopped to look at his friend. "Don't be afraid. Remus is really, really nice. And if he isn't nice for some reason, then I'll yell at him until he is. Because you're my friend. I picked you to be my friend, and no one else gets to say anything bad about it." He tried to talk some courage into his friend.

Draco looked his new friend over, trying to get a good read on him. He seemed to really want to be Draco's friend, for whatever reason, and he seemed sincere about his Uncle being a good person. Harry also seemed determined to be friends with Draco regardless of what anyone else thought, and he seemed capable of sticking up for himself. So Draco shook himself a bit to get some of his fear to go away, or at least lessen it, and nodded to Harry. 

"Well okay then, if you are sure... Lead the way!" Draco said with a smile as he walked closer to the building.

Harry beamed when Draco seemed to relax some. Draco smiled back at Harry, still a little timid but excited to be joining Harry at his house. Harry didn't want his friend to be afraid. He held the other boy's hand tight, and walked up to his door. He had to dig for his key to unlock it, but it didn't take long and they were soon inside. "Uncle Remus! I'm hoooome!" He called out. His call brought a man with sandy-brown hair and a warm smile to the room.

"Who's this with you, Harry?" The man asked, squatting down a bit so he wouldn't seem as tall. Harry did a happy little dance of joy before answering him.

Draco giggled a little at Harry's happy dance and bounced up and down as his friend danced. He felt happy for the first time in quite a while, and while he was still nervous, he felt hope that it would work out. Draco looked Remus up and down, trying to size up the man, and read him as well as he could. Remus seemed kind, and non threatening. So Draco smiled at him shyly.

"This is Draco, my new friend. He got separated from his mum, so I brought him here because we couldn't see her. Can he stay, please? F-for a little bit, anyway?" He looked hopefully up at his guardian, begging with his whole body. He really, really wanted Draco to stay with him, for as long as possible. That way they could learn all about each other and become really good friends. Maybe even best friends.

"Yeah umm Mother kept going after I accidentally ran into Harry. I had been looking around Diagon Alley as we walked but Mother was walking too fast and I was having trouble keeping up. I am not really sure where she is just that she is in Diagon Alley trying to do some Christmas shopping. I thought it was to get ideas for my gifts but then she...she left me...." Draco said blinking quickly trying not to cry as the realization hit him. Draco looked down at the floor, scared and feeling ashamed at his tears.

Harry hugged Draco, not wanting his friend to feel ashamed. He whispered, "It's okay. I cry too. Uncle Remus says crying means we're strong enough to admit when we're hurting." He didn't let go, letting the blonde cry on his shoulder. Draco hugged Harry back hard. He let the other boy hold and comfort him the way he had seen other people's family comfort them. For a minute he relaxed completely and sagged into Harry's arms, trusting this new friend to keep him safe. Harry glanced hopefully up at Remus again, still begging silently for his friend to be allowed to stay. He really, really didn't want to have to send him back to the person who had left bruises on his arms.

As Harry stared, Remus sighed softly and gave in. He couldn't deny his pup something this important. "Alright, Harry Pup. He can stay for a little while, but I'll have to send a message to his parents later on, so that they know where he is and that he's safe." Remus didn't try to hug either of them, knowing just how touchy Harry had been at first and seeing it in Draco. "I've got dinner ready, so why don't you two get cleaned up, and then we can all eat?" He smiled, and meant it, glad that Harry was making friends. He hoped that Draco's parents didn't ruin the boy they way they had been ruined. Maybe his pup could help with that.

Draco straightened up as Harry and Remus finished speaking. While following Harry to the bathroom Draco spoke to Remus, his fears once again rising.  
Harry beamed at Remus once he'd caved, giving a happy wriggle. "It's okay, Draco. You can stay and have dinner with us, and then when we're done, you can color with me until your parents come. And if they don't, then you can sleep in my bed with me. It's huge! Uncle Remus got it for me." He tugged his friend toward the bathroom, where they could clean up and Draco wouldn't feel so ashamed to cry.

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay? I don't want to be a burden..." Draco said using a word he had heard numerous times in his life usually about him. "Also do you know my parents? Umm my last name is Malfoy...if that helps. And if Mother is mean to you about finding me...well I am sorry for that too. I am really glad I ran into Harry though. I don't really have many friends, because well I am usually at home by myself....So I am sorry if I cause or have caused you any trouble, but I am not sorry that Harry is my friend." 

Draco finished speaking and finally looked back up at Remus, hoping the man wouldn't judge him for his parents' name, and wanting Remus to see the true happiness in his eyes as he spoke about Harry.

Remus smiled at Draco. "I had guessed that you might be a Malfoy. You look a bit like your father. I think that it's wonderful that you're Harry's friend, and you most certainly are not a burden. You'll always be welcome in our home, Draco. No matter what." He didn't much care for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but their son seemed to just be a lonely little boy who needed a good friend. If Harry had picked him, there was nothing to do but make sure that Draco became part of their circle of friends.

Draco made a face at being told he looked like his father. It wasn't a rude face or disrespectful, but clearly the fact that he looked like his father bothered him.  
Harry squeezed Draco's hand, listening to Uncle Remus talk to his friend. He had just known that Remus wouldn't be upset with his choice, and was glad that Draco could hear him say it. He was going to write to Draco lots when the blonde went back home, so that Draco would know he was thinking about him. He would make sure to learn Draco's birthday, too, and send him a present for it. Nothing in the world was going to stop Harry Potter from being Draco Malfoy's friend now!

Draco squeezed Harry's hand back as he listened to Remus speak, his eyes welling up with tears again. His parents rarely talked to him, not to mention welcomed him home. Yet here Remus was, saying that he was welcome in their home whenever, and for any reason it would seem. Draco nodded at Remus, not sure how to share his feelings properly. Harry was his age, so he felt safer with him, but Draco had never really been around an affectionate adult so he didn't know how to show his appreciation. Deciding to try to voice his feelings Draco said;

"Well thank you Remus, sir, that means a lot to me. I have never been told that before. But I think I would like to come here to visit more often if I could...but that depends on Mother I guess..." Draco finished speaking with a resigned sigh. 

With that he followed Harry to the bathroom, curious to see what dinner would be, only just realizing he was hungry as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Remus didn't let Draco see his frown, watching the two boys go off to the bathroom. He sighed softly, wondering if there was something that could be done that wouldn't drastically change Draco's life the way Harry's had been. He didn't want to cause Draco pain, or Harry. He decided to put off writing the letter to the blonde's parents until after they had eaten and the boys were playing happily. He hoped they didn't get rid of it on principle because it had been written by a Werewolf, but at least he'd have tried.

Harry helped Draco get cleaned up, and then took him to the kitchen. It was much smaller, and they didn't have a house elf at all it seemed like, but there was a lot of food and it smelled good. Harry tugged an extra chair to the table for Draco to sit, and got out a plate and silverware for him. "Uncle Remus made lasagna tonight. I love his lasagna. It's really, really good." He made sure Draco had a cup, then climbed into his own seat, bouncing in it a bit.

Draco looked around as he followed Harry to his chair. He also bounced a bit as he took in the room. The kitchen was small but it felt....cozy? Or at least much warmer than his entire house did. He saw pictures up on the walls of Remus and Harry having a good time, and could tell that there was love in this house. The thought made him smile, he was glad that Harry seemed to be in a good home. From what Harry had briefly mentioned about his Aunt, Draco gathered she wasn't very nice to him, sort of like his parents weren't very nice to, well anyone. Draco scooted his chair in and sniffed happily. He had never had lasagna but it smelled delicious. Maybe Dobby knew how to make it? Draco thought to himself since of course Dobby did all the cooking. 

"Well this smells delicious sir! I am excited to try it!" Draco said sincerely as Remus dished some lasagna onto his plate. This, Draco decided, looking around the apartment once more, this is a home.

Remus smiled at Draco. "You don't have to call me sir. Remus is just fine." He served himself and Harry, then sat down to eat, wondering if Draco thought he had to call all adult figures in his life 'sir'. He hoped that Harry would help him get past that.

Draco nodded at Remus's comment and said. "Okay well thank you Remus!" Draco looked at the older man happily, taking in the lines on his face but even with those lines, Remus seemed genuinely happy. His parents' faces had similar lines, but mostly from frowning and glowering all the time. Remus's lines must have been caused by something different.

Harry beamed a bit and dug in, munching happily. Remus had provided them milk and and juice, and Harry loved that. He prodded Draco gently. "Eat. It's really good. You'll like it." He squirmed and wriggled as he ate, happy that he got to eat at the table.

Realizing he was staring when Harry told him to dig in, Draco started and blushed a little.  
Draco returned his attention to his plate and tried his first ever lasagna. It was heavenly. Draco had never had something so good! He quickly complimented Remus and told him it was the best food he had ever had, his voice ringing with the sincerity only a child so young seems to have. Draco loved the food so much that he was soon dancing in his seat, happy and relaxed for a change. He felt...safe here.

Remus smiled, happy to see Draco relaxing. "You're welcome, Draco." He gave the boys as much of the lasagna as they thought they could eat, not about to be worried about them finishing it or not. He was content to let dinner last as long as possible, to give the two boys as much time together as he could. He had never seen Harry look quite so happy, and wasn't eager to spoil it. He accepted Draco's compliment graciously.

Harry was pleased that Draco enjoyed the food. He thought Remus made the best food, and he was just happy that he didn't have to try to learn how to cook it. He loved living with Uncle Remus, and he wished that they could keep Draco with them, too. He was sure now that he and Draco would be best friends, forever and ever.

Harry was a royal mess by the time dinner was done, but beaming brightly. He tolerated Remus helping him clean his face and hands, and the adult in the room didn't seem to be upset that he was messy at all. It didn't exactly help that Harry had played with half of the last piece of lasagna instead of eating it, but he was still going through a phase where he was exploring textures that he had missed when he was smaller.

Draco had two helpings of lasagna, and felt nicely full for the first time in a while. The meal had been delicious, and he had only made a little mess on himself. Even though the mess wasn't that bad Draco felt self conscious about it. His mother would have yelled at him if she saw his face right now but Remus didn't seem to mind. Draco had eaten every bite of food put on his plate, and he did his best to eat neatly because that was how he was taught. 

Draco asked for a reminder of the directions to the bathroom, and did his best to clean himself up on his own, not wanting to trouble Remus. Upon receiving instructions, Draco nodded his thanks and came back mostly clean faced after a few minutes. 

"Umm Remus, did I manage to get clean enough? If my parents see me with a dirty face they won't be happy at all. I am already going to be in trouble for getting lost..." Draco said quietly, looking down at the floor again. He clearly didn't want to go home, but he knew he had to. So he needed to look his best.

Remus checked Draco's face over for him. "You missed just a small spot, there." He cleaned it off for him. "You did very well at getting yourself clean." He smiled his tone warm and friendly. He quite liked Draco Malfoy, and thought that perhaps he would be good for Harry as well as Harry being good for him. He was, however, quite resigned now to the idea that Harry was likely going to be in Slytherin out of sheer stubbornness if Draco was sorted there.

"Well thank you Remus! I tried really hard to get it all, I have to always be clean at home. But sometimes I miss spots, so thanks for helping." Draco said with a genuine smile, no longer afraid of Remus, though still a tad tentative.

Harry, now cleaned up, bounced over to Draco's side. "C'mon, you can play with me, in my room, while we wait for your mum or dad to come get you." He was highly excited, wanting to show the blonde all of his toys because he'd never had any before Remus and he loved them a lot. He also wanted to show Draco his secret pet. It was a secret, because Remus had said he wasn't old enough for a pet yet, but this one talked to him and he made sure it stayed warm.

"Can I go play now? Or do you need me here to wait?" Draco asked anxiously hoping he could go play with his first ever friend. Draco started to bounce up and down excitedly as he waited for Remus's response. Draco reached his hand out to Harry's so that the boy could lead him away once he had permission.

Remus chuckled warmly. "You can go and play. No worries, you don't need to wait. I'll call for you when the time comes. And you're very welcome. You did very well, but I'm always happy to help where I can." He watched the boys run off to Harry's room to play, then sat down and began to carefully word a letter to Draco's parents.

Harry gave a happy squeal and practically dragged Draco to his room. Draco bounded along behind Harry giggling happily. The noise sounded strange to him but it felt good to make it, so Draco let himself have fun and giggle as much as he wanted. "This one is mine! It's all mine, and Remus says I don't have to share if I don't want to, and all the toys are mine! I never had toys before I came here, because Dudley took them all away, but now I do. Isn't that great?" Harry beamed brightly, radiating pure joy.

His room was painted in neutral colors with hints of earth tones and greens, and he had a small children's potions kit, some books, and a toy broom. On his bed sat a single plush wolf with bright green eyes. He loved his room, it was much better than the cupboard at Aunt Petunia's house, and he was very glad that he never ever had to go back there again.

Draco looked around Harry's room, enjoying the color scheme and how it felt roomy. His room was dark and well, made of stone, so the walls didn't really have a color to them. He had more toys in his room but that didn't mean anything, his room felt nothing like Harry's.  
"Who is Dudley? I am sorry they took your toys, can I play with your toys though? Your broom looks awesome! And is that a potions kit? What do you do with that? Or you know, what toys are your favorite? We could play with those ones first maybe?" Draco asked both in a voice that was both excited and nervous.

Harry beamed brightly, bouncing a bit. "Dudley is my cousin, and he didn't know any better, or so Remus says, so I'm not mad at him. You can play with my toys, because you're my friend!" He gave a happy wriggle. "I like my broom, but I'm not allowed to fly it very fast yet. I like potions. They smell funny, and make me sneeze sometimes, but I like making them. I can make one that tastes like chocolate! It's in my book." He dug the book in question out, which was potions that were toddler safe.

"You know how to make potions on your own? And one of them tastes like chocolate! That sounds so cool! You can fly on a broom already too? Wow! Maybe sometime you could help me learn?" Draco asked excitedly. "And we could make potions together sometime! I am sure we will have lots of fun together!"

"Uncle Remus says I'm only supposed to do the potions in this book, until I'm bigger. He says these ones are safe and can't hurt me." Harry tapped the book gently. "Maybe we can make the one that tastes like chocolate sometime. I'm out of all the imgridanents, but Remus said he'll get more for me." He wriggled excitedly. "Yah! I can help you learn. It'll be awesome. Uncle Remus sometimes takes me to a place he knows, and I can fly out there!" He beamed brightly.

"Ooooh! I would love to make potions with you sometime! When you have more things to make them with that is, and if I can visit again. And riding a broom would be an awesome thing to learn too! Maybe I could go with you to learn to fly sometime too.” Draco said all of this in a hurry, he was too excited to speak slowly.

"My favorite toy is Wolfy, but I don't play with him. He stays on my bed, and keeps me safe while I dream. He's very important." He nodded seriously, eyes huge. "But we can play with all the other ones. Remus says I'm going to get more toys for Christmas. I'll have lots and lots then!" 

"So Wolfy is your plushie that you sleep with? I have a white cat that I cuddle with at night. He makes me feel safe and loved, which helps me fall asleep. I don't usually play with him during the day much either because he stays on my bed. So we have a similar bedtime animal. I think I will get some more toys for Christmas this year...if Mother isn't too mad at me that is. I guess we will have to wait and see when my parents get here..."

He nodded, listening intently when Draco talked about his cat he cuddled. "I hope she's not too mad at you for getting lost. I'll be sad if she is. I hope she doesn't get mad at me for helping you, and being your friend."

“I really hope Mother isn't too mad at me this time, I don't want you to be sad. Whoever comes to pick me up I hope they are nice to you and Remus. And if they aren't...well I will be sad and very sorry." Draco stared down at the ground for a bit before allowing himself to focus on playing.

"If they yell at you, then I'm going to yell back. Because you didn't get lost on purpose, and they shouldn't yell at you." He nodded, determined. "I wanna do lots of things with you, because you're my friend." He hugged Draco before they started to play. 

Draco giggled a little at Harry's fierceness, not sure how else to respond. He hugged Harry back tightly and whispered "Thank you for being my friend," before letting the other boy go. 

Harry beamed brightly. "You're welcome, Draco. Thank you for being my friend." He wriggled, and if he had a tail it would have been wagging madly.

Harry was just thrilled that Draco liked his room. He hoped that the other boy's parents took a long time to come and get him, so that they could play as long as possible. He would have to get up and learn things in the morning, with Remus, but that was the morning and it could wait! Draco was here right now and that was so much more important than learning things in the morning. He tugged some toys over and plopped down to play, looking up at Draco invitingly.

Draco looked down at Harry on the floor amidst his toys. Harry was clearly inviting Draco to play with him on the floor. Draco shook himself to get rid of his bad feelings and sat down next to Draco. He grabbed the nearest toy and started to play with Harry. Enjoying the feeling of having a friend to play with, and excited to play with Harry for as long as he could. At this point he hoped his parents didn't come until really late because Harry was his friend and he just wanted to play with him.

Harry was happy to play with Draco, making up all the sorts of games an imaginative four year old typically would, except sometimes he could get his magic to work, and so the animals really did fly, or the toys really would move on their own, though none of them were actually enchanted. He did his best to let Draco decide what they were playing at least half the time, because Remus had said that was how friends shared, and he wanted to be Draco's best friend ever.

Draco’s magic mixed with Harry's as they played, allowing more than one toy to fly at a time. Draco played with Harry giggling as the toys flew sometimes. He wanted to play with the rest of Harry's plushies, the ones besides Wolfy. And during the time that they played with plushies Draco managed to make a cat one move on it's own with his magic. As it started to walk on it's own Draco realized he was controlling it and tried to get it to pounce playfully on Harry. It kind of worked? But the cat did more of a flop as Draco lost control of his magic again. The flop made Draco burst into a fit of laughter because the cat plushie had just looked so cute and silly. He grinned up at Harry, grey eyes shining with friendship and hope.

He enjoyed playing with the plushes, giggling when the cat flopped as well. His eyes lit up happily, aware that he was the one making things happen, but trying not to force it. He thought it was the very best that Draco could make things happen, too, and wondered if maybe his new friend could talk to his secret pet with him. That would be really neat, if someone else could do that, too. Then they'd have a secret language, just for them!

"Draco, do you wanna see my pet?" He whispered it, eyes shining brightly. "Only you can't tell Uncle Remus, because I'm not s'posed to have pets yet." His eyes were shining with friendship, and a hope of his own. He was so glad he had run into Draco again.

Draco's eyes lit up as they played together, and he looked more alive than he had when he had first bumped into Harry. His face had a smile on it and he loved watching how his and Harry's magic intertwined while playing. Neither of them could really control their magic yet but it was fun to see. Draco looked at Harry curiously when he mentioned a pet. He looked at Harry and knew he would never betray his friend especially over something as simple as a pet. 

"Sure! I would love to see your pet. What kind of pet is it?" Draco asked curiously but quietly. He had never had a pet before and his dad just had those weird birds outside the manor…

He grinned at Draco, his eyes bright, and got up, going over to his window, his magic dancing around him with his excitement. "My pet is over here. It's a little bit shy. I don't know if it's a girl or a boy, yet, but it's pretty!" He climbed onto the chair set beneath the window, then stood on it, opening the window so he could look out, trying to locate his pet.  
Draco watched Harry curiously, wondering what kind of pet would be hanging out outside a window. Maybe it was a bird?

He found it, and started calling to it. His voice sounded different when he did, more slippery and sibilant. "Hey, you can come in. Uncle Remuss isn't here. I want you to meet my friend, Draco." He reached for something just out of view, and came back in the window with a small snake wrapped around his arm and bright eyes.

The snake itself appeared to be some kind of magical hybrid, though neither of the boys would understand that yet. It had markings like a python, but was built like a venomous snake and had a small hood. Harry adored it, and did his best to take care of it. He looked at Draco hopefully. "It won't bite, I promise."

Turns out Harry's pet was a snake. It was indeed a pretty snake and it wasn't super long so Draco didn't feel scared of it. Not sure if he should approach it or not though, Draco just stared at Harry and his pet for a minute. Harry was clearly comfortable with the snake and it seemed friendly enough. 

Draco tentatively reached a hand out towards the snake, not sure if he should try to pet it or not so he spoke to Harry. "Umm can I pet it? Or do they need to sniff me first? I have never met a snake before. But my family has loads of pictures of snakes around the manor. Apparently it's the symbol of our family's usual school House. Whatever that means." Draco said with a shrug, his hand was still reaching towards the snake but hadn't quite reached the animal yet.

Harry held the snake steady. He was good at holding things steady. The snake lifted its head to stare imperiously at Draco, quite offended to be left out of the conversation. "Of courssse you may pet me, sssmall sspeaker. I like the ssscaless of my hood sscratched." It spread said hood for Draco to attend to, tongue flicking. "I don't need to sssmell you. I have already done sssso."

Harry bit back a giggle. "It smells with its tongue. Isn't that cool?" He smiled brightly, watching Draco's face to see how he reacted. His own lisp wasn't as noticeable when the snake spoke. He watched, waiting to see how Draco would respond to his pet. He hoped that Draco liked talking with it just as much as he did.

Draco giggled happily at the snake and bowed his head as a sign of respect. "I am sorry friend, I didn't realize you could understand us. But I am glad you do. It's nice to meet you, glad you are okay with me petting you." Draco said and then he proceeded to scratch the scales on the snake's hood. He did it softly and carefully not wanting to be too rough with the snake. 

"It is cool that snakes can smell with their tongues! Your snake friend is so pretty and friendly, I am glad you showed me, and I promise I won't tell Remus." Draco said with a smile at Harry, Draco had never really felt like he could trust anyone, but Harry seemed different somehow.

The snake nodded in its own way in return, accepting his apology. It hissed happily as its scales were scratched, tongue flicking lazily. "That'sss nice. You do it very well. We ssshould keep thisss one, ssspeaker-pup." It preened happily under the attention, enjoying the warmth inside and of the boys' bodies.

Draco blushed slightly at the snake's compliment, not used to receiving them. "Glad I could help you!" Draco said as he continued to scratch the snake's scales, smiling happily. Draco held himself up higher as the snake suggested keeping him, happy to have Harry's pets' approval, he figured it meant a lot to Harry as well. As Harry started to talk again, Draco looked at his friend, listening intently with his eyes shining brightly. 

Harry grinned back at Draco. "Its scales are very soft, aren't they? It keeps the rats out of the house. I hope Uncle Remus will let me keep it inside soon. He said maybe when I turn six, I can have a pet, and that's less than a year away. I made a branch on the tree in the yard stay warm for it, though, so it has a safe warm place. Snakes need warm places." He was excited to tell Draco all he knew about snakes.

"The scales are much softer than I thought they would be, but I like the way they feel! No rats is a good thing. I hope Remus will let you have a pet inside soon as well! Snakes should be as warm as they want to be whenever possible. You were able to make a branch stay warm? That is super cool! What else have you done? What else do you know about snakes? And why did the snake call you a pup?" Draco asked his questions excitedly and hurriedly, unable to slow his talking due to his excitement. He added the pup question as an after thought since he had heard Harry called that twice today. He was curious.

Harry listened to Draco's barrage of questions. He was a little afraid to answer the last one, because most of the time when people found out, they were either afraid of him or they looked at him with pity. He didn't like either of those things, but he didn't want to lie to his friend either. He took a deep breath before answering everything.

"Yeah, I don't know how I made it stay warm, but I did. Sometimes I can make things float, and sometimes things just disappear if I get afraid, or if I don't like them. I made a sweater shrink once, before Uncle Remus came to find me. At least, I think I did. Aunt Petunia was trying to put it on me, but it was ugly, and I didn't want it. When she stopped, it barely fit her hand. She said it shrunk in the wash." He was avoiding answering the last question, and knew it, but the story was pretty good he thought.

Draco giggled at the accidental sweater magic, it sounded like it had been a good thing for Harry at least. He was awed by Harry's ability to do magic randomly, he rarely saw other kids so he didn't realize it was that common. Draco also was able to do magic at random times but nothing as cool as shrinking something he didn't want to wear or heating up a branch forever. Draco was impressed by his new friend, and to make things better Harry was really nice.

"Umm. I have a book about snakes. I know that they lay eggs, and that there are magic ones, and that some have poison and some eat by squishing things to death. And once in a while they shed their whole skins! Even over their eyes!"

Draco's face lit up at Harry's mention of a book about snakes. "Oooh! That snake book sounds awesome! Though shedding your skin doesn't sound like fun." Draco made a face at that, the idea disconcerted him a little especially the eyes part. "Maybe we could look through your snake book together sometime?" Draco asked hopefully, he liked Harry's snake and was curious to learn more about them in general. Harry smiled faintly, relaxing a little as Draco giggled at his story and asked about reading his book. "Yeah, we can! I like the pictures and learning about snakes." 

Harry squirmed a bit, looking down. "U-um... Well.... You gotta promise you aren't gonna scream and be scared, okay?"

Draco looked at his friend and wondered why he seemed uncomfortable all of the sudden. Draco reached out and took Harry's hand, squeezing it in comfort, hoping to ease Harry's nerves. "I promise I won't scream and I don't think you could say anything that would scare me. I already know how nice you are Harry." Draco finished talking and smiled at his friend.

Harry was really nervous about telling Draco his big secret. Remus had told him not to tell people, but he wanted Draco to be his best friend, and Remus said you didn't hide things from best friends, too. He took a deep breath, hearing the trust and the smile in Draco's voice.

"Um... Um. Okay. So, um. I live with Uncle Remus now because of why I get sick sometimes." He fidgeted, with his own fingers. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got scared of me, and dumped me by the Leaky Cauldron. They got scared, because... Because I got bit." He looked down. "B-by a Werewolf. Lots of people think that means I'm scary and bad, or that they should be sad for me, so I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend any more..." His voice got very quiet by the end.

Draco watched his new friend speak and felt his heart breaking for him, he didn't want Harry to have to feel ashamed of who he was. And the fact that Harry felt scared to tell Draco made his heart hurt as well. Draco closed the gap between them and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Still hugging his friend, Draco chose his words carefully. 

"I am not scared of you Harry, but I am sorry that you have had to go through all this and that people don't always treat you nice because of it. I am not sad for you exactly, but I wish you hadn't been bit because you said it makes others scared of you. But I am not scared and I still want to be your friend. I don't know much about werewolves though, so I am a little curious. But I don't want to make you feel bad either if I ask the wrong question. So how about you can just tell me whatever it is you want about being a werewolf as we get to be better friends? Does that sound like a plan? I am glad that you found Remus though, he seems great and I can tell he really cares about you which is good." Draco finished speaking, pulled away from Harry, and gave him a smile.

Harry hugged back, accepting Draco's reassurance. He hugged a little tighter as he listened to his friend speak, grateful that Draco wasn't going to stop being his friend now. He sniffled a bit, but somehow the sound seemed happy. He answered Draco with as much care, trying to remember what Remus had told him.

"Um... so. Being a werewolf means that every month on the full moon, I turn into a wolf. But because I'm young, I turn into a baby wolf, not a grown one. Um... books say that werewolves are vicious and will attack anyone when transformed, but I don't think that's right. I think they're scared and confused, because transforming hurts a lot. Um. If I bite you as a wolf, you would become a werewolf on the next full moon. But I promise I won't ever bite you, because you're my best friend."

Draco stared at his friend, trying to show his compassion and caring as he listened. He didn't want to make Harry feel bad at all, but he was curious about what werewolves were exactly. He hadn't really ever heard the term before. 

"Well I don't think that you are evil, even when you transform into a werewolf, you are still a good person. I am sorry that transforming hurts you though, that can't be fun to live through all the time. Is there a way to make it less painful? I know you won't bite me, I trust you Harry. Do you have to be alone when you transform? That sounds worse than just having to transform. Can friends be with you? I don't like the idea of you being alone when you are in pain..." Draco said with empathy in his voice.  
Harry looked back, fidgeting a bit, his eyes watery. He was smiling though, and happy to tell his friend what he knew. He was glad that Draco wasn't afraid of him, and that they could still be friends. He hoped they would be in the same House when they went to Hogwarts.

"It's not fun, but it could be worse. If you don't go all tense and fight it, it doesn't hurt as much. I used to fight it, sometimes a-and..." He bit his lip before he told a secret that wasn't his. "Draco, you have to promise not to tell people, okay? B-but I live with Uncle Remus because he's a Werewolf too. So I'm not alone when I change. But Uncle Remus still fights his wolf. He sometimes takes a potion that smells kind of like poison when he thinks he has to, but I think it drives the wolf inside crazy. I wish he wouldn't. I'm okay, I stay in control when I change, but Uncle Remus doesn't. I could probably... probably be okay. I've never changed with anyone but Uncle Remus. He doesn't want me to bite anyone on accident, but I don't think I ever will. Because I listen to my wolf. Maybe... Maybe when we go to school, we could try it out? You could stay with me."

"So if you are in control of yourself, why is Remus scared you will bite someone? And how do you listen to your wolf? Does it like speak to you? Or is it more of a feeling? Sorry I am just very curious. I am glad you don't have to drink the poison smelling potion though, that doesn't sound good. And I promise I won't tell anyone about Remus's secret, though I am glad you told me. I would hate to think of you alone during such a painful time, I would have to try to sneak away if you were going to be all alone and in pain. And oooh! School together! That sounds fun for sure! Maybe as we get older we could do sleep overs and such and then try on a full moon. I would like to be there to keep you company sometime. You are my best friend Harry, and I want you to feel safe and comfortable whenever possible." Draco took Harry's hand again and gave it a friendly squeeze. 

"Remus doesn't understand. I'm trying to teach him, but he's afraid of his wolf. A lot of people are, I guess. Because normally people hate them for it. I'd be afraid too, if I didn't think it was neat. It got me away from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They were mean, and bad." Harry smiled at Draco, squeezing the boy's hand back. "Uncle Remus won't ever let us do a full moon sleepover, but we can try at school. We'll have to try very hard to be in the same House, but even if we aren't, you'll always be my best friend." He looked up, hearing Remus before Draco did.

"Well then I am glad that you both have found each other. I hope that you never have to go back to your Aunt and Uncle's they seem very bad indeed. I am sorry you had to be with them at all. But Remus is very kind and he seems to truly care about you so that makes me happy. And yeah we could have nightly sleepovers at school though if we are in the same House! That would be so cool! But we will always be best friends, I can just tell."

\---  
Around this time, an owl found Narcissa, as she left her favorite witch beauty supplies shop. Narcissa was startled out of her shopping fervor, and nearly dropped some of her bags. She cursed at the bird but still bent down and grabbed the scroll it was carrying. She read it, and cursed again. She knew something had been missing but she had just gone about her day as if she was supposed to be alone in Diagon Alley that day. Apparently Draco had somehow managed to run into none other than little Harry Potter. And now she had to go to the house of a werewolf to pick him up. That was just great. Narcissa finished her shopping, apparated home to drop everything off, and then went back to Diagon Alley. She followed the instructions in the letter, and found the apartment easily. She sat outside for a little bit, unsure how best to succeed. But then sighed and knocked on the door.

Remus answered the door, keeping his expression neutral. "Lady Malfoy. You received my letter, I see. Please come in. I apologize, as my home is nowhere near your standards, but I hope that it will have been adequate enough that we kept Draco off of the street, where any kidnapper could have snatched him." He moved aside, letting her in, while not-so-subtly chiding her for losing track of her child and not looking for him. "The boys are playing in Harry's room. I'll just go up and let them know it's time for Draco to go home." He headed up, taking his time.

Narcissa glared a warning at Remus before replying. "My parenting techniques are none of your business. Though I am glad that Draco was somewhere...safe." She rolled her eyes at the smallness of the apartment. "I will just wait here then, shall I?" Narcissa said as Remus left her in the main room.

"Uh oh. Uncle Remus is coming. I have to put my snake back out the window, Draco!" He scrambled up to do so, not wanting to get into trouble. He knew the mess would be forgiven, but the snake might not be and he didn't want to lose it just because Uncle Remus got mad.

Draco looked confused at Harry saying Remus was coming upstairs but he assumed that Harry's hearing was better than his and so he just nodded and watched as Harry put his pet back outside. Draco looked around Harry's room again, his spirits sinking because if Remus was on his way up, that most likely meant that his parents or at least one of his parents had arrived…

Harry got the snake settled and closed his window, going to hug Draco. "I'll write you a letter about how I talk to my wolf, okay? You can write me back. Friends do that, yeah?" He hugged his friend tight, not wanting to let go of him, but knowing that he couldn't keep him there. Not yet, at least. But maybe someday, he could.

Remus gave them time to fix things up a bit. He didn't want to pry into their friendship, and hoped that Harry would tell him about what they'd talked about. He had Draco's gift from Harry in his hands, intent on tucking it into Draco's pocket before the boy left. When he got to the door, Harry had already settled the snake and was hugging Draco. He knocked on the door gently. "Boys... Draco's mother is here to take him home. Harry, you can write to Draco later. I'm sure he'd be happy to get your letters. After all, he is your friend." He made sure his voice was loud enough for Narcissa to hear.

Draco hugged Harry back just as tightly, not wanting to leave his new found friend. He also wasn't excited to be going back to his house where it was cold and dreary and no one really talked to him.  
"We should definitely write letters to each other! I don't really know how to write much yet though, so mine may not be all that good." Draco shuffled his feet nervously and looked down at the floor, embarrassed by his admission. 

"I'm not very good at letters yet, either." Harry confessed to his friend. "A-and if we can't write letters, then we'll still be friends. But I bet we'll be able to write letters." He was very confident, and sure that they'd be allowed to spend time together and keep in contact.

"Maybe we could spend time together again soon though? And then the letters won't be so necessary?" Draco looked at Harry, eyes hopeful, and he turned to Remus with that same hope as the man entered Harry's room. Draco looked at Remus and whispered; "What if my parents won't help me write the letters? Will we have to stop being friends?" Draco felt tears in his eyes and so he squeezed them shut tight. His parents hated it when he cried. 

Remus frowned a bit. "I don't think your parents would begrudge you a friend, Draco. Here, let me get you a book before we leave, it will help you with writing your letters." He found the one he was looking for quickly, since it was on a shelf by Harry's door. "This book helps you learn to write and read better. This copy isn't in use right now, and I can always find another for Harry. You take it with you, that way you won't need too much help to write to Harry. We'll be looking forward to your letters."

Draco took the book from Remus excitedly, hoping that it would be enough to help him keep in touch with Harry, he really didn't want to lose his new friend.

Harry hugged his friend one more time, tight, before walking down the stairs with him and Remus to say goodbye when his mother took him home. He wished Draco could stay, but was already planning to write him plenty of letters and invite him to come over again soon. Maybe Draco's parents would say no, but he would keep on inviting Draco.

Draco accepted his gift from Harry, and put it into his pocket before going down the stairs, following Remus. Curious, Draco looked down to see who had come to get him, and he was unsurprised to see his mother waiting. She only looked a little annoyed though, mostly she seemed impatient.

Remus offered Narcissa a polite smile. "I apologize for the wait. Draco and Harry were having quite a bit of fun, and didn't want to stop right away. Harry and Draco seem to wish to write to each other. I hope that you'll be expecting a letter from him soon." He squeezed Draco's hand lightly. "It was lovely to have you, Draco. I hope you can visit again soon, you made our small flat very lively."

Harry nodded a bit, hugging Draco tightly once more. "I'll write soon, okay?"

"Thank you Remus, for everything. I have really enjoyed being here with you both." Draco said kindly to his Remus. 

Draco saw his mother waiting and her foot was tapping, showing her impatience. She listened to Remus talk about the boys with only a small amount of interest. "I am not sure my Draco knows how to write and read well enough to send letters but I am sure he will be able to learn soon enough. Thank you for watching Draco today, I am glad you were home when we got separated. He seems to have had a good day so maybe at some point the boys could do this again. I will talk it over with Lucius when I get home. I am usually busy during the days and so is my husband so Draco spends most of his days at home. Maybe this way he can get out more and interact with people his age. We will have to see."

Narcissa said all of this without much emotion, merely stating facts of life as she knew it. Then she allowed Harry and Draco to hug once more, though she eyed it a little cautiously, wondering what had caused that friendship to blossom so quickly.

Draco hugged Harry tightly, trying not to cry at the thought of leaving his friend and Remus and their warm home. He focused on his mother's words of "maybe they can do it again" to try to keep from crying. "I will write soon too. Maybe after I get your letter first though so I can respond. I am going to go home now and practice!" Draco said excitedly, as he was determined.

Harry offered her a brilliant smile, one that could melt anyone's heart. "I would like that very much, if he can, Mrs. Malfoy. I do hope that Mr. Malfoy says yes." He was doing his very best to be charming, which he was very good at, because he wanted to get his way. Which was to have Draco over as much as possible.

Remus smiled as well. "We would be happy to have Draco over more often, if that's what you decide. He was very well behaved and polite while here, and seemed to have a good time. Please do let me know what you decide." He patted Draco's shoulder gently, reluctantly giving him over to his mother.

Harry nodded to Draco, eyes bright. "I'll write you really soon!" He held in his desire to dance, sensing that his friend's mother would not appreciate it.

Draco smiled happily at Harry and Remus, glad to see that they were indeed truthful to their word. They had said to him that he was welcome at any time, and here they were saying the exact same things to his mother. Clearly Remus wasn't super comfortable around the woman, but he was fighting for Draco and Harry to remain friends. This gave Draco hope. He looked up at his mother, happiness radiating from him as well as hope.  
"I have been on my best behavior Mother, just as you have always told me to be. Harry is a very nice person and I really like being his friend. I would love to come back sometime and to be able to write to him! I can tell Father this as well if you want me to." 

Draco let his head touch Remus's hand in a little hug type thing when Remus squeezed his shoulder. He really wanted to give both Remus and Harry a hug, but he knew that that would annoy his mother. So he just looked at them happily as he waited for her to respond.

"Good to see you have been using your manners Draco, we do our best to make sure you know how to act around others. Glad to see it has paid off. As I said I will talk to your father but at this point, with the way you look right now I doubt he will be able to say no. Which means we will be in touch soon Remus. Is owl the best way to contact you? I will talk to Lucius as soon as he gets home tonight and write you afterward. Thank you for keeping Draco out of the street while I was away. Harry, thank you for being kind to my Draco, and for being a friend when he needed one." Narcissa finished speaking and nodded at both Harry and Remus before dragging Draco out of the door behind her.

Harry was vibrating slightly with excitement, but otherwise contained it well. He wanted to howl for joy! His best friend, the very first one he'd ever picked for himself, was going to be able to come and visit more!! He blushed faintly at Draco's praise and smiled again, his eyes shining with his joy.

"Bye Draco." He whispered softly. "See you soon!" He was so glad it had worked out.  
“I hope so Harry!" Draco said excitedly as his mother dragged him out the door.  
Remus nodded to Narcissa. "It was a pleasure to have Draco visit. He's welcome anytime, with some forewarning. An owl should be plenty adequate to contact me." Remus answered her before she left. Harry chirped out a pleasant "You're welcome!" before Narcissa had left. Once she had, both Werewolves looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

Once outside the door, Narcissa walked to the Leaky Cauldron, pulling Draco along behind her roughly. "Well I am glad that you were well taken care of Draco. Sorry I didn't come get you sooner. Mother was....busy. But I got some of your Christmas presents bought, so that's nice right?" Narcissa asked as they stood near the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. 

Draco looked up at his mother and said. "Oh well thank you Mother for thinking of me. But I think for the rest of my gifts this year, I would like to just be able to spend time with Harry. It's nice to have a friend to play with! I would also like to maybe get him a gift or two? I think that would be nice. Would that be ok Mother?" Draco asked hopefully. 

"Well like I said we can discuss it with your father and see what he says. But first let's head home." Narcissa reached up and grabbed floo powder out of the pot atop the fireplace and threw it into the flames. Then she grabbed Draco and pulled him into the fire with her shouting. "Malfoy Manor!" 

Within minutes they stepped out into their own house, dark and dreary as it usually was and at his Mother's request Draco went up to his room.


	5. Best Friends, or Plots and Plans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to Malfoy Manor with his parents, hoping to be allowed to be Harry's friend. Meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa plot and plan, hoping to sway Harry to the Dark. Remus just wants both boys to have their own choices and beliefs in life, whatever they happen to be. Letters are exchanged, and Remus briefly dreams of starting a daycare. How little he knows....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The responses to this have been so great! Thank you, everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. We wanted to make sure we got the next plot point across and didn't miss anything in our massive backlog of text.
> 
> We hope you enjoy~

Harry hurried up to his room to write Draco a letter and get ready for bed, though he wasn't sure how much he was going to sleep. He got his paper and ink ready, and started to write. It was messy and childish, but readable.  
  
 _Deer Draco,_ _  
__  
__You asked me about how I talk to my wolf. Its kind of complakatid. It's like making up a pursen in your head, and talking to them, but insted they made themselvs. It's kind of like being too pepul in one body. Eksept that it is not. It's hard to eksplane._ _  
__  
__I hope that your dad says you can come over and play agin soon. I'm eksited to see you agin. Sory if my words are speled bad. I'm still lerning. I'll work harder to lern to spel better._ _  
__  
__Cinserly,_ _  
__Harry Potter_ _  
_  
He hoped that was good enough. Remus came up and read him a story, and then he laid down in his bed and snuggled Wolfy. He was briefly surprised when he fell asleep, but then he was asleep and dreaming of what he and Draco would do next time they were together.

-HPDM-

Draco got ready for bed as soon as he returned to his room. Then once his pajamas were on, Draco sat down at his desk, and pulled out the book Remus had given him. Once he placed it on his desk, Draco opened it and started to trace out his letters, hoping to get better at them. He wanted Harry to be able to read his writing when he wrote back to the letter Harry had promised to send.  
  
Lucius arrived home as Draco started on the letter “D”, which he was rather good at already, considering his name started with that letter. But the sound of the door slamming made Draco jump and he remembered his gifts from Harry. Worried his parents might take the gifts away from him if they decided to not let Draco see Harry, Draco jumped up from his desk and ran to find the bag. Once he had it, Draco hid it in a corner of his room where the stones were moveable. Then he returned to his desk, continuing to work on his letters while his parents talked. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he could hear a low hum of talking from his room. Draco knew better than to interrupt their conversation so he stayed in his room, figuring they would tell him what they decided before bed time.

"So I have some news to relate to you Lucius. I may have gotten separated from Draco today in Diagon Alley. Apparently during this time he literally ran into Harry Potter. That's right THE Harry Potter. Harry is staying with Remus Lupin now, so he is inside the magical world once more. Anyways, Draco and Harry seem to have become best friends during their afternoon together. Remus assured me that Draco had been on his best behavior and that the boys had a great time today. So Draco wants to go back to visit Harry and Remus. I just wanted to see what you think about it." Narcissa informed her husband.  
  
Lucius glared at Narcissa for having lost their son, her incompetence bothered him sometimes. But he didn't feel like yelling at her now because there was something better to talk about. He looked at his wife and said, "You really need to be more careful with Draco. I realize that you don't seem to have the mothering gene but this is unacceptable. However the fact that our son has made friends with the famous Harry Potter is interesting. I think we should let them be friends, hell let Draco spend as much time with Harry as he wants. This will eventually work out in our favor, I am sure of it. We can ensure that Harry becomes fascinated with the Dark Arts and either he will lead us one day, or he will help the Dark Lord when he returns. We will be revered for this act, so I say we allow our son to be friends with this boy, and do our best to play it in our favor. You will write to Remus to see when he is available to watch Draco. Hell pay him for it if you want, just make sure our son and Harry stay close." Lucius gave a self-satisfied smirk at his idea. Then he went upstairs to check on Draco.

"I heard you met a new friend today, son. Harry Potter was nice to you? That is good to hear. Your mother and I talked it over and I think you should be allowed to see Harry as often as you can. What do you think of that, Draco?" He asked.  
  
Draco made an excited noise and said, "That sounds awesome Father! Thank you!"  
  
Draco debated hugging him, but thought better of it, that wasn't really allowed in his household, no real signs of affection were. Lucius then told Draco good night, and left the boy to his dreams. Draco hopped into bed, excited about his day. He dreamed of more fun times with Harry, and wished to learn more about his new friend.

-DMHP-

When Harry woke up, he gathered up his letter and begged Remus to send it, hoping dearly that it would be accepted and that Draco's father had said that they could be friends. He bounced a bit, until Remus woke up enough to send the letter off. He spent the rest of the day being as good as possible, as if that would have some effect on what the Malfoys had decided to do.  
  
He hoped that Draco would write back soon, though he knew that it was probably silly to expect a reply immediately. He hoped Draco could visit soon, too. It would be so much fun! And he could take Draco to meet the Weasleys, maybe, and then if they got caught up in their own games again, he would have someone to play with too! Harry knew that the Weasleys didn't mean to leave him out of their games and things, but it still hurt when they did it. They just weren't used to playing with him yet, even though they were really nice and friendly.  
  
He waited impatiently for his friend to write, or to hear from Draco's parents. He wanted very badly to be able to spend as much time as possible with his best friend, and hoped that his parents would not be awful about it. Aunt Petunia would have been, but he hoped that maybe they weren't as much like her as Draco's mum had seemed.

-HPDM-

Draco woke up the next morning excited to hear when he could see his friend Harry again. Dobby had made breakfast by the time Draco had made his way downstairs. Draco sniffed the air happily at the smell of bacon and sat down at the table. He pulled a plate towards him as his parents talked in the kitchen. Draco ate his breakfast quietly until an owl arrived. He got excited when he saw the owl, but he knew better than to get up from the table before he was dismissed. Narcissa jumped at the sound but went to the window and let the owl in.  
  
"Oh this letter is addressed to Draco, it must be from your new friend. Why don't you finish your breakfast and then you can go upstairs and work on your response. While I write to Remus to see when he is free for you to come visit them again." Narcissa said as she looked at Draco, who seemed about to leap out of his chair.  
  
Draco settled back in to finish his breakfast. "Okay mother I will finish eating first." Draco said as he kept eating, trying to finish up quickly.  
  
Narcissa chuckled a little at her son's urgency but figured as long as he didn't make a mess she wasn't going to argue with him. He finished his breakfast rather quickly and then approached his mother. "Might I have my letter now, please Mother?" Draco asked as politely as possible. Narcissa gave him the scroll and sat down with her own parchment and quill, ready to write to Remus as she had told Lucius she would. Lucius was already at work for the day and Narcissa had some time before she planned to leave the house. Sighing slightly, Narcissa started to write.

_Remus,_

_Lucius and I talked it over and we think that Harry and Draco should continue to be friends. Please let me know when you are available for another playdate. We are not really up for ones at our Manor right now but maybe one day you and Harry can visit us here if you like. I would just ask that you don't take Draco anywhere outside of Diagon Alley without asking me first. If you are okay with that one request then I think we can work out some arrangement that fits into both of our schedules so please let me know when works best for you. I have many duties outside the manor but I could always drop Draco off before I head out for the day and pick him up at the end of the day. As I said please let me know when you would like to see Draco again and when works best for you. Also I am attaching Draco's response to Harry's letter with mine._

_I await your owl for my son's sake,_ _  
__Narcissa_

Narcissa rolled up her scroll and waited for a few minutes before going to check on Draco. "Draco are you done with your response letter? I have written to Remus about seeing when you can visit them next, but I wanted to send my letter with yours."

Draco jumped a little at his mother's voice, he hadn't heard her come up the stairs. He looked up at her as he answered. "I am almost done mother, just need to put my name on it." Draco turned back to his parchment, his tongue sticking out a little in concentration as he finished writing his name. "There! I am done! Can I put one of those cool sticker things on it?" Draco asked his mother excitedly.  
  
Narcissa nodded and gave him a fake seal that magically bonded to the parchment for him to use to close the letter, Draco put it on the letter and then gave it back to his mother.  
  
"Okay then, I am going to go send this now." Narcissa said as she left Draco's room.  
  
Draco waited for his mother to leave his room before he celebrated. He jumped up and did a happy dance around the room, hugging some of his favorite toys and dancing with them as he did so. He was excited that Harry had written to him so soon and he hoped that Harry could read his reply.

_Deer Harry,_

_Talkng to your wolf does sound complakatid. I am glad that you can tho. I think that is a good thing. Mayb you can explane it to me next time we hang out? Talkng mite be easyer. But if not that is ok._ _  
__  
__Father sed I could be your frend! I am very happy about it! I hope we can play agin soon. It was a fun day. Mother has a letter for Remus too so mayb that will give us more infurmasion about it. My words are sumtimez speled bad to so we will just lurn as we go. Thanks again for my book! I have dun sum letters alredy. I hope to cee you soon!_

 _Cinseerly,_ _  
__Draco Malfoy_

-DMHP-

Remus had to take Harry out to get a new writing book. Harry didn't mind this, because it meant he could start practicing his letters better, too. He wanted to make sure all of his letters were really, really nice, so that Draco's parents wouldn't change their minds at all, ever. If Harry was on his best behavior with them, and always super polite, then they would never have to change their minds. It usually worked with the Dursleys, so it might work with them too, he thought.

Harry had almost forgotten that he had written to Draco and was waiting for a reply when the owl came. It was a much fancier owl than the one he and Remus had, though Remus had told him that he could get an owl when he was older. That way he could send mail all by himself. But he had to be old enough to handle the bird first, and that made sense. He hoped he was old enough soon.  
  
Remus read over Narcissa's letter before handing Harry his, considering how to reply. He was pleased that Draco had been able to write back, and pleased to know that the little blonde would be permitted to visit Harry. He had hoped so, and was glad he didn't have to disappoint his pup. He shooed Harry up to his room to answer Draco while he wrote a reply to the boy's mother.  
  
 _Lady Narcissa Malfoy,_ _  
__  
__I am delighted that you will permit Draco to visit us more, as he was a pleasure to have over. I currently work part time, doing paperwork for a small law firm with which I have an understanding. They allow me to work from home, so that I may attend to Harry as much as possible, and it will be no hardship for me to add Draco as well. For obvious reasons, full moons are not a good time for Draco to visit, but any other day when you have time to drop him off, we would be happy to see him. If we are going on an outing, it will likely be to see some of Harry's other friends, and as those are not always scheduled, I shall have to inform you on a case-by-case basis, but I don't object to keeping the boys in Diagon Alley. Harry has deemed Draco his 'best friend' and is always eager to see him. We have received Draco's letter as well, and Harry shall be sending a reply later on, as he said he wished to think over his reply._ _  
__  
__Gratefully,_ _  
__Remus Lupin_

Harry ran up to his room to read Draco's letter. He flopped onto his bed on his stomach, and wiggled his feet in the air as he read. He was very excited about the part that said that they could be friends still, and that maybe they could play together more. Uncle Remus had told him that it would be up to Draco's parents how often the boy was over, but he was hoping it was lots.  
  
He wanted to think about his reply, and have something new to tell Draco when he sent his next letter, so he didn't have one to send back with Remus's letter to Draco's mother. He was very excited about playing with his best friend, and hoped that he would be over soon, though he imagined it might not be this day.

-HPDM-

After a little while Draco settled down a bit, the excitement of writing to Harry had passed. Now he realized that he was still in his room in this big empty house alone. He sat on his bed and snuggled his favorite white cat plushie to hold back his tears. His mother would leave soon and maybe then he could cry about being alone. But he didn't dare cry for real with her still in the Manor. If she heard him there was a good chance she would ban him from Harry's place until he got used to being alone. Draco didn't think he could handle that so he squished his kitten plushie hard and stroked its soft fur.  
  
Eventually Draco felt comforted enough to get off his bed. He went to his toys and grabbed out some of his favorites, hoping to make them tell a story. He had a knight bus toy, a small levitating broomstick and a wizard action figure. He played with them for a while, making the wizard on the broom race the bus, and other fun games. Then he decided to work on his letters some more so he went back to his desk and started at the first blank page. Draco worked on his letters for a while and then picked up his favorite book. He should learn to read better if he wanted to be able to spell better, he thought.  
  
It was while Draco was reading an illustrated version of "Tales of Beedle the Bard" that Narcissa received a letter from Remus. She read it, and thought about the idea of just dropping Draco off most days before she left the house to socialize and what have you. Narcissa was certain that Lucius wouldn't mind if she did this since they had already agreed to let Draco be friends with the Potter boy, hoping that in time it would work out in their favor. Thoughtfully, Narcissa consulted a watch on the wall that showed the time in terms of the Lunar Cycle. The full moon was still quite a ways away. Narcissa nodded at the clock as if it could see her thinking and pulled out another piece of parchment.

_Remus,_

_Thank you for understanding my terms of the boys staying within Diagon Alley, it just seems safer to me. I do indeed understand no full moon visits, and I will make note of that and keep it in mind when Draco wants to visit. Thank you for your honesty. If you are sure it wouldn't be too much trouble for Draco to visit regularly, I would like to try dropping him off during the week as I am usually out of the house often during weekdays. I would like to start this tomorrow and if it works out that would be lovely. If the boys' hinder your work please let us know and we can find a new time for them to play together. We could also pay you for childcare if you would prefer. I haven't found a place for Draco yet because I don't like most of the places around here. Too many children I don't know. If tomorrow works for you then I will see you sometime in the morning, after breakfast. Say around 9 o'clock? I will make sure that Draco knows to be on his best behavior and I will pick him up around 4 or so. Please let me know if this schedule works for you, I can pick Draco up later if necessary._

_Thank you,_ _  
__Narcissa Malfoy_

Narcissa waited for the ink to dry and then rolled up the parchment, happy with her response. She knew that Draco would be happy as well, and that would reflect better on the family. She had heard whisperings at the latest gathering about her son always seeming sad and alone and she didn't like that kind of talk. This was the Malfoy family and they deserved great respect. Hopefully this new friend of Draco's would help quell that negative talk. Narcissa sent her owl out once more, and headed up to Draco's room.  
  
She found him reading "Tales of Beedle the Bard" aloud to himself. He was getting quite good at reading which made Narcissa proud. She hoped he would continue to learn quickly and give the Malfoy name an upstanding reputation as he grew. She waited for him to finish the page he was on before she spoke.  
  
"Draco, I am about to leave for the day, but I wanted to tell you some news first. Remus has said that you are welcome pretty much any time, so I am hoping that you will be able to visit him and Harry again tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Narcissa said in a voice that seemed higher than usual, as if she was trying to be happy but didn't quite know how.  
  
Draco's eyes lit up and he sat up straighter. He wanted to hug his mother, but he knew better so he just tapped his foot happily instead. "That sounds awesome Mother! I am excited to go visit again! Harry is really fun to play with. I will make sure my room is clean tonight so that I can go, okay?"  
  
Narcissa gave Draco a small smile and said; "That sounds like a good idea, I like that initiative Draco! Try to have your room tidy by tonight and then you will definitely be allowed to see Harry tomorrow. Maybe I will even give you some money to spend in Diagon Alley. But this room has to be tidy for the money to be given out, okay?" 

Draco nodded happily and then went back to his book. He knew his mother was on her way out and he didn't want her to feel like he was holding her up by talking. Narcissa nodded at her son again and left the room. She called out to Dobby and instructed him to make whatever Draco wanted for lunch, and then she left the Manor.

-DMHP-

Harry spent the evening working on his letters and writing Draco a new letter. He talked about how he hadn't got caught about his snake, or at least he thought he hadn't, and he told Draco about all the things they could play the next time that they were together. Uncle Remus usually let him play anywhere in Diagon Alley, because there were always adults around who adored him. He often got free ice creams from Florean Fortescue, and thought that maybe Draco could get one too.  
  
He fell asleep writing his letter, head slumped to one side of it, and Remus had to put him to bed. There, he snuggled his Wofly, dreaming about all the fun he would have with his best friend, and all the adventures they would have together.  
  
Remus received Narcissa's letter after Harry had been put to bed, and read it over carefully. He smiled a bit at the mention of Draco coming the next day, already thinking of what he needed to do to take care of two little boys instead of just one. He wrote back promptly, actually finding himself quite excited that Harry had made such a close friend so quickly.

_Lady Malfoy,_

_I agree completely that staying in Diagon Alley is safer. Many of the shop keepers are very fond of Harry, and I'm certain they will extend that fondness to Draco. I will, of course, always be near enough to supervise the boys, but Harry enjoys a bit of freedom in the Alley, and many of the shop keepers help keep an eye out._

_I appreciate your understanding of my condition. I find that honesty is the best policy, especially when it comes to the care of the children who will form the future of our world. It certainly isn't a problem at all to have Draco drop by frequently. I enjoyed his company as much as Harry did. It's not necessary to pay me anything for his care. I would be happy to include him in Harry's lessons as well. Harry is currently learning child-safe potions, reading, writing, and culture. We haven't started politics yet, but I planned to soon. If you would prefer I not, you may certainly say so. I assure you, in the case you do choose to avail yourself of it, that I teach facts and will let the boys come to their own conclusions when it comes to politics and culture._

_T_ _he boys won't hinder my work at all. Harry is very good about finding games to play, and will be delighted to include Draco in those games. Dropping Draco off during the week will be just fine._ _  
__Harry and I shall be awaiting you around 9 o'clock tomorrow. I'm certain Draco will be very well behaved, as he was before. You can pick up Draco anytime that works for you, though I will make sure all of his things are ready around 4._

 _It is my sincere pleasure,_ _  
__Remus Lupin_

-HPDM-

Narcissa had put Draco to bed by the time the letter came in, merely a quick good night story, and then she shut Draco's bedroom door. He had a small, snake shaped magical light that turned on as the door shut. Draco heard his mother's footsteps get farther away and whimpered a little bit to himself and snuggled his cat stuffed animal close. His kitty made him feel safe even during the darkness and loneliness of his room. Draco rolled about in bed for a while, sad because he was alone and had wanted a hug-and partially because he was excited to see Harry again. Eventually though, Draco managed to get comfortable enough, wrapped up in his blankets to fall asleep. His warm blankets and plushie helped him to feel safe enough to sleep. Draco had fun filled dreams about playing with Harry and all the fun shenanigans they could get up to.  
  
Narcissa went upstairs to her room and wrote Remus back, without saying anything else to Lucius who was still at work.

 _Remus,_ _  
__I would appreciate it greatly if you could take Draco every day during the week at least. I would also love it if you could include Draco in Harry's studies. I am sure they would make for good study partners, as well as friends. If you would like to go into politics at some point you definitely can, but I would prefer it if you showed them the facts and let them come to their own conclusions, so if you can promise me that, then please teach them all you know. Draco is becoming a strong reader, so perhaps you could help him move forward with that in particular? I will do my best to be at your place at 4, but if I am running late I will send you a message of some sort. I hope this finds you well, and we will see you tomorrow morning. I am sure some night soon they will want a sleepover, so we will have to be mindful of how we coordinate that, and if we choose to do so. Again just let me know._ _  
__  
__Cordially,_ _  
__Narcissa Malfoy_

-DMHP-

Remus received the letter and sent a brief reply, having received it well after Harry had been tucked into bed. His heart ached a little bit for Draco, who surely only wanted his parents to show him love. It was sad, when parents were too busy for their child. Remus wished he could start a daycare, though he doubted that people would trust him with their children, given his condition.

 _Lady Malfoy,_ _  
__I would be happy to see Draco as often as you are willing to drop him off, and equally happy to teach him. I shall be diligent in making sure that the boys' political choices are their own, and when we reach politics I would be happy to show you what I plan to teach them ahead of time. Harry is eager to learn to read better as well, so it will be no hardship to include Draco in those lessons. I believe it is so that they can write to each other better. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning, and when the time for a sleepover comes, I am open to discussing the options._ _  
_  
_Sincerely,_ _  
Remus Lupin_

-HPDM-

Narcissa got the letter as she was getting ready to head for bed. She read through it and decided she would respond in the morning when she dropped off Draco. Lucius came home and agreed that the politics should be left open ended, and threatened to go to Lupin's house if it ever seemed that Draco was being force-fed Lupin's ideas. Narcissa got him to calm down a bit by saying she could get lesson plans to read over beforehand. Lucius deemed this to be enough but also told Narcissa it would be her job to monitor their lessons then. Narcissa agreed without really thinking about it, and then promptly decided a quick lookover would suffice. These lessons didn't need to take over her life too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Meowfoy's to post, but don't worry! Our pal windrider will be posting soon~


	6. A Wild Weasley Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry settle into a rhythm at Lupin's and then Ron Weasley is dropped off one day. What will happen when a third kiddo enters the mix? Will adult fights stop friendships? Or will this duo become a trio?

The next morning Narcissa got up early, and woke up Draco. "Time to get ready so we can head to Remus and Harry's. Get dressed and get a bag of whatever toys you want to take with you ready and meet me downstairs in the kitchen. Dobby is in charge of breakfast as per usual so when you get to the kitchen you can start eating while I finish getting ready. I will meet you down there in a little while." Narcissa said abruptly, as was her usual way of waking up Draco. 

Draco murmured sleepily and woke up easily, getting out of bed quickly so as to not get yelled at. He knew better than to dawdle when getting out of bed. Draco got dressed hurriedly, full of excitement to be spending the day with Harry, but also to be getting out of the Manor. It was such a lonely place to spend the day by himself. Draco packed his favorite kitty plushie, and a few of his other favorite toys, most of them animals or miniature Quidditch gear toys. Then Draco grabbed the bag and headed downstairs to get to the kitchen. He could smell the bacon and pancakes and his mouth started to water. Dobby placed a plate on the table as Draco sat down and he started to eat.

After a quick breakfast, Draco was ready and practically dancing in excitement in his chair. Narcissa came down, grabbed her own plate, and ate hurriedly whilst drinking a mimosa. Narcissa watched Draco quietly, not a fan of the dancing he was doing, but she was still glad to see him more animated. This showed promise already, to make him appear to seem more normal and happy. Naricssa finished her breakfast, got up, and grabbed her bag. "Well Draco are you ready to go? If so let's head to the fireplace."

Draco nodded and followed his mother to the fireplace where they used Floo Powder to travel to the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.. Narcissa threw a fit over cleaning off Draco, he still had to look presentable at all times. Especially when they were out in public. Draco could have fun and get dirty the way small children do, when they played at Harry's. But being a kid wasn't allowed anywhere in public, at least not in front of his Mother. Draco held back a sigh as he let Narcissa fitfully clean him. Then they left the Leaky Cauldron together, heading to Remus's place. Draco had to hold in his excitement as they got closer. Narcissa knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

Remus and Harry's morning went much differently, with the older werewolf tickling the younger awake, and cooking breakfast himself. They didn't have any elves, but it didn't seem to make a difference, and Harry had never really known life with one, so he didn't know any different. They had French toast and sausages for breakfast, and then Harry cleaned up and got dressed.

Harry was extremely excited that Draco could come over very often, and was bouncing around as he waited, annoying Remus with all the things that they would do. When the knock finally came, Remus answered quickly. "Good morning, Lady Malfoy, Draco." He invited them in. The apartment was relatively clean, if not the highest quality. It was clear that they cared about how they lived, even if they didn't live in the supposed luxury that Malfoy Manor offered.

Harry did his best not to be bouncy and to be polite. "Good morning." He chirped happily, his eyes bright with joy.

Remus had prepared his lesson plans, figuring that Lucius would want Narcissa to look them over. He had modified them a bit for two boys, instead of one, but it was fairly simple to do so. "I hope you're well this morning." The older werewolf offered, showing the respect due a Lady, even if he disapproved of her personal choices.

Narcissa nodded in response and stepped inside, following a rather excited Draco. Draco went straight to Harry's side as he replied with his own "Good Morning!" His grey eyes sparkled in joy and happiness.

"Good morning Remus, are those the lesson plans?" Narcissa asked, looking at the papers on the desk. "I am well, I hope you both are too. If you don't mind I will take them home to look them over? Especially if you have them for the whole week? That way I can just look them over at the same time. If not that's fine for today. But if possible I would prefer to have the lessons for the week in advance, if that's not too much trouble. I know that Draco is excited for these visits. So other than looking over the lesson plans I think we are good here." Narcissa said quietly. She clearly was out of her comfort zone in this place, but she was also treating Remus as respectfully as she could so it seemed like progress to her.

Remus nodded. "I prepare everything a month in advance, so giving you a copy of the week's plans should be no problem." He gathered the ones she'd requested and handed them over. "Today, we're just working on some reading, writing, and basic maths. Harry is quite adept at maths, and I'm sure he and Draco will help each other to excel." He offered a small smile, genuinely grateful to have a chance to do what he truly loved, which was teaching. "I don't mind you taking them home at all." He appreciated her respect, though he would be much happier once she was away and the boys felt like they could relax.

Harry was quivering with excitement, and he subtly squeezed Draco's hand. He waited for the grown ups to stop talking, so that he and Draco could run off and play. Remus always let him play after breakfast, at least for a little, so that he wasn't as distracted from learning. He was sure that wouldn't change with Draco there.

Narcissa nodded at Remus's words and took the papers from him, briefly looking them over. She put them inside her bag and nodded at Remus again. "Well thank you for these, if you prepare the lessons a month in advance then you can just give them to me however works best for you, but I will definitely look over this week's. Thank you again for agreeing to this, I know it will be good for Draco, and I also know that you are smart, so I appreciate you teaching the kids as well. Thank you for this, please tell me if I can do anything to help you with the lessons, supplies or anything of that sort. I would happily help you there. And if Draco steps out of line please tell me as well so it can be dealt with accordingly." At this Narcissa gave her son a steely look, which made Draco stand up straighter. He had just returned Harry's hand squeeze a moment before, but now he was back to being at attention, and ready to stand up to any scrutiny his mother would put on him.

Narcissa nodded at Draco's response to her look, thanked Remus again, and took her leave. "I really must be going now, lots of errands and such to do. Draco you be good and mind Remus okay? Have a good day." And with that Narcissa left Remus's place to go and do, well, anything but be a mother.

Remus offered her a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He wasn't worried about her noticing it, as she wasn't exactly meeting his eyes. "It's my pleasure. Draco was on his best behavior last time, and I know he will be in the future. He's a good boy, and I look forward to teaching him. If I need any help with lessons, in any way, I'll be sure to ask. Have a good day, Lady Malfoy." He escorted her out the door as she left. Once she was gone, he turned to the boys. "What do you say we be very, very bad for just a little bit? How would you like ice cream right after breakfast? I know I want some, after that." His smile was kinder, and did reach his eyes this time.

Harry hugged Draco as soon as Narcissa was away, happy he was there. He gave a wriggle at Remus' suggestion. "Say yes! Please say yes! Mister Florian always gives me extra, and I bet he'd give you extra too, cuz you're my best friend!" His eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement.

Draco's eyes lit up with excitement at Remus's suggestion. He couldn't remember the last time he had ice cream, he guessed it was a birthday at some point. Draco hugged Harry back hard, he was so glad for the contact with another human. Draco longed for human contact all the time, but when he was at Harry's he was given that, and his desire was at least somewhat sated. 

Draco looked between Remus and Harry, trying to make sure that they were indeed being serious, before speaking. 

"Can we really have ice cream now? I would love that! That sounds awesome! I...I don't remember what kind of ice cream I like though...is that okay? And oooh you get extra ice cream? That's super nice of him to give you that!" 

Draco danced about, he had stopped hugging Harry, but had grabbed his best friend's hand, still craving some form of contact. He danced while he waited for Remus to respond. Grey eyes alight with joy and hope.

Remus smiled brightly. "Yes, we really can have ice cream now." He was happy to see the small blonde boy so happy. "I don't mind that you don't know what kind of ice cream you like. I'm sure we can help you either remember, or pick a new one." He gathered what he needed to go out.

Harry squeezed Draco back while they were hugging, and danced with him when they pulled apart. He was happy to hold Draco's hand, his eyes shining. "Yeah. Mister Florian is really, really nice. And he knows lots of things, so I always learn something while I'm there, too." He grinned brightly. "I love cherry ice cream! But you can pick your own favorite."

Remus chuckled, and took the boys out for ice cream, letting them order what they wanted. Florian Fortescue did indeed give both boys an extra scoop, happy to see Harry have a friend his own age. After ice cream, he took them back and taught them what he said he would. The days usually went similarly whenever Draco came over.

Draco loved spending time with Harry and Remus, it felt like home. Draco got happier and a little more confident as they spent more time together. His parents were happy with his reading and math improvements. Draco and Harry learned well together, and had a ton of fun playing as well when the learning session part of the day was over. One day, when Draco was dropped off, he heard that a friend of Remus and Harry’s would also be stopping by, which made him curious but also nervous…

Harry enjoyed having Draco over, and he found plenty of adventures for them to have, even if most of them were pretend, and ended at some store or another where the adults would give them a treat. He did enjoy having someone to learn with, and having a friendly competition with Draco did push him to be a much better student. He was always willing to help if Draco got stuck on something, though. When he heard Remus mention a friend being dropped off, he squirmed a little.

Harry stuck close to Draco, sensing his friend's nerves. "I bet Uncle Remus means Ron Weasley. He's okay, but he's got lots of older brothers, so he gets jealous easy. Just don't make fun of him, and if he makes fun of you, I'll yell at him. Because you're my best friend, and he's not."

Draco felt better at Harry's reassurances, but he was still a little worried. He decided to just follow Harry's lead and do his best to be friendly. 

Harry's word proved true. Molly came with a boy close to their age, with bright red hair. The boy didn't look very happy to be there, but Molly said something about the rest of the kids having some sort of sickness and Ron being lucky not to catch it, and wanting him away for the day so that she could brew remedies and Floo St. Mungo's without worrying that he would be bored or also get sick.

Draco was surprised to see the red haired boy be dropped off, he even recognized the boy and his Mom. They were part of that big family Draco had seen in Diagon Alley on the day he met Harry. They were a family that hugged, and looked happy to see each other. Maybe having Ron play with them for a day or two wouldn't be so bad, Draco thought to himself. 

Out loud he said, "Hello my name is Draco. It's nice to meet you, what is your favorite game to play? Harry and I like to go on adventures in between our studies!" Draco finished excitedly, belatedly remembering to hold out his hand, as adults usually did, something about manners.

Harry watched, close enough that he could step in if Ron decided to be rude. He hoped that maybe they could make friends before Ron realized that Draco was a Malfoy, and that would help Ron get over it. He knew that Ron's parents didn't care for the Malfoys and that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley often fought, but he hoped that maybe seeing Draco was different would change things for Ron.

Ron did not look happy to be there at all. He had been hoping to spend the day alone with Harry, and that hope was foiled by learning there was another boy there. He always had to share, but he thought maybe this time it wasn't entirely anyone's fault. It's not like the rest of his siblings asked to be sick. He looked at the blonde boy curiously, sitting through his introduction.

"Hullo. I'm Ron. I guess it's nice to meet you too. My favorite game is chess... it's when I get to spend time with Dad alone." He fidgeted a bit. "I like adventures, too... Maybe I could come?" He decided to be hopeful instead, and shook the blonde's hand.

Harry beamed a bit, glad that they were getting along for now.

"Oooh! I think a three person adventure would be awesome! I am sure we could go on a fun new adventure sometime today if Remus is okay with it that is." Draco said with a smile on his face. 

Draco looked at Harry wondering what they should do first, but happy to have Harry nearby in case things went south. Draco decided to be as nice as possible, though he was a little scared about Ron finding out who he was. But Draco figured that if he was nice, maybe Ron wouldn't care. So Draco was kind and happy, and did his best to share Harry's attention with Ron, so that he wouldn't make Ron jealous.

Ron noticed how close they were, and wondered if maybe Draco didn't have many friends. That would be sad, he thought. Ron didn't have many friends either, because older brothers and a baby sister didn't really count as friends in the same way. Maybe Draco would want to be his friend, too. He didn't mind sharing that with Harry, as long as Draco wanted to be his friend. That would be nice, having a friend that his siblings didn't have. He offered Draco a smile, deciding to try to be friends.

"I'd like that, a lot. My brothers don't like to take me on adventures with them, and my little sister is too little for them." The redhead's eyes were bright, and he seemed more cheerful now.

Harry grinned brightly, plopping himself near both of them. "Remus says, since Ron is visiting, we don't have to do any lessons but the reading ones. And they're really short. He sent a note to your mum, Draco, explaining why. So after we've read, we can all go on an adventure." He liked that they were getting along, and thought maybe Draco could be good for Ron too. He hoped so.

Draco's face fell a little at the mention of his mother, clearly worried that it would make her mad. And well nothing brought Draco's mood down faster than remembering his mother and how she didn't seem to like being a mother. Draco shook himself to clear out the bad thoughts, and put a smile back on his face. 

"So today is just a day of fun and play? That sounds awesome! Oooh I wonder what stories we will have today? They are short but I like them, do you like to read Ron? Ooooh! Maybe we could work writing into our adventure as well?" Draco said, and then realized he might sound like someone who liked learning too much so he tried to settle down. But ended up dancing in place instead.

Harry gave Draco a quick, tight hug. "I bet she'll be fine. It was mostly reading today, anyway. Uncle Remus says we're ahead, so he needs a day to plan things. He was just going to have us work on drawing after, which is fun anyway!" He wriggled excitedly.

Draco hugged Harry back and allowed himself to stop worrying about what his mother would say. He was at his real home currently, and he knew he was safe for now. Draco smiled happily at Harry and Ron, glad to be with friends. Draco was still a little worried that he might get into trouble when he got home for some reason, as his mother was good at yelling at him, but for now Draco decided to live in the moment with his best friend Harry, and his new friend Ron.

Ron smiled brightly. "I mean, I don't mind learning... Mum just gets so busy about it, and my brothers need help more, 'cause they're going to school sooner. I don't mind waiting while you read. A-and I'd like to get better at writing. Maybe... Maybe I could come learn with you guys? That way Mum won't have to work as hard." He looked hopeful about it. "Only... maybe we could ask together, because Mum is really busy, and sometimes forgets to listen. She doesn't mean to..."  
"Well I think it would be fun if you learned with us, and then we could get to know you better and become a group of super close friends!" Draco said as he danced about happily. "Should we go ahead and do our reading now? Oh and when your Mum comes back to pick you up we could all ask her if you could learn with us too!" Draco said happily as he danced about it a bit more, then he ran towards the bookshelves to grab one of his favorite books. After retrieving it, he went and sat down next to Harry, but still in between Harry and Ron, excited to have another friend.

Harry had already picked his book, and had one for Ron as well. The redhead accepted his book, happy to sit with the other boys and read. "Yeah." Ron grinned happily. "I'd like that. For us all to be friends." He was determined now, to make Draco his friend no matter what, and to be a better friend to Harry. This was something special, he felt, and he was being allowed to share in it. It was something just for him, Harry, and Draco, and none of his brothers would be able to say they had it. He just knew they would all be best friends. He could feel it.

Harry gave a happy wriggle of excitement, settling in to read, wanting to get it done so they could go on their adventure. He was completely on board with asking Mrs. Weasley if Ron could come and study with them. He knew Remus wouldn't mind, because he knew Remus really loved teaching. He wished that Remus could be hired as a teacher, because he was really, really good at it and he deserved it, but he was also happy that Remus was his teacher, and now Draco's and maybe Ron's.

Draco settled into a cushion, on his belly with the book out in front of him. Draco wriggled a little as he read, since he always had trouble sitting still for long periods of time. Lying on his stomach, gave him the ability to wiggle his legs without making it hard for him to read. Draco was reading a book about a cat named Pete, and it always made him giggle. So as he read he laughed, though he tried to keep the laughter quiet so as to not disrupt anyone else's reading. 

After a little while, Draco had read his book twice, and so he sat up and put up the book. He looked around, trying to see if he should get another book or not, and just decided to ask Remus.   
"Remus, how long are we supposed to read for today? I read my book twice already so I was going to look for a new one if you wanted us to read for longer. If not then maybe we could do some writing and work it into our adventure for the day?" Draco said shimmying hopefully.

Remus smiled a bit at Draco's wiggling. "You've already read longer than you had to. I'd be happy to do some writing with you. We have a small shopping list that you boys can take care of for me while you go on your adventure. I'll give Harry the money pouch, since I know he's usually your leader. You can help me write it out." He offered Draco a seat beside him, getting him a piece of paper to help him write everything out.

Draco wiggled happily in his chair, excited to help Remus write a shopping list. He wiggled a lot more when he was Remus's place because he was happy, and he knew he could be himself without getting into trouble. So Draco had fun and played and let himself move when he wanted to instead of trying to be as still as possible at all times. Draco waited happily by the parchment and quill, excited to practice his letters while also helping Remus.

Harry was absorbed in his book, having picked a longer one. Ron finished his book, a slower reader but good at comprehending once he'd read it, and put it up. He came over to see what Draco and Remus were doing, climbing up on the other side of the table into a chair to look. "Can I help too?"

"Of course you can help Ron! It should be fun! I will probably need some help spelling depending on what Remus needs us to get, but I think we can take turns writing down the items we need to get while out on our adventure. Do you want to go first Ron?" 

Draco asked nicely, wanting Ron to go first if he felt comfortable doing so. Draco was just glad to be at Remus's house, surrounded by friends and love, something he had never really had before. Draco waited for Ron to answer, excited to be doing something with this new friend of his. Draco did search briefly for Harry though, as Harry had become a bit of a fixture in Draco's world at this point. Draco saw Harry was happy and completely engrossed in his book so Draco figured he would let his friend be, and work with Ron and Remus.

Ron perked up a bit at Draco offering him to go first. He glanced over at Harry too, but smiled. "Yeah. I don't mind needing a little help. Mum says help is how we learn." He took the quill and let Remus help him spell out the first thing they needed on their list. His handwriting was a little sloppy, but readable. Remus smiled to see the two getting along.

"That's very good, Ron. You're doing very well." Remus gave Draco the next word to spell out, alternating between the two boys. Harry finished his book in the meantime, and came over to help, and soon they were passing the parchment in a circle.

Draco smiled at Harry as he joined them at the table. Harry had a calming effect on Draco, because the other boy made him feel safe. Draco worked hard on making sure his handwriting was legible, wanting to make sure that they could read the list when they got to the stores. Draco listened intently to Remus when he needed help spelling. 

Draco giggled a little as they passed the parchment around, because it seemed almost like a game now that they were passing the parchment in a circle. Draco still paid plenty of attention though, and was happy to be working with his friends on the shopping list. After a little while, the list was finished and the boys were ready to head out. Draco danced in place a bit, and looked at Harry, as Remus gave him the money pouch. 

Ron danced a little as well, Draco's energy infectious. He had enjoyed passing the list around, and giggled along with Draco. He liked being part of this new group, even if his Mum had told him to be careful of the other boy at Harry's. He didn't see what was so wrong with Draco. He seemed nice, and friendly, and he thought maybe his Mum could be wrong sometimes.

"So what is the goal for our adventure today Harry? Where are we going to go first?" Draco asked, grey eyes alight with excitement.

Harry giggled with them, and accepted the money and the list. He looked at the list. "Lets get all the things that don't get bad first! So we need... some new books!" He struck a dramatic pose. "Let's go, adventurers!"

Draco giggled loudly at Harry's pose but joined him immediately. Harry was always fun to be around, and Draco enjoyed being silly with the other boy. Draco pumped his fist in the air and said, "Yes let's go!" As he practically shook with excitement. Draco loved these adventures and knew this one would be great fun as well. Draco smiled at Harry and Ron and then followed them out of Remus's and into Diagon Alley, towards Flourish and Blotts.

Ron grinned brightly at the other boys. "Yeah!" He bounded out of the house with them, laughing as Harry led them helter-skelter to the bookstore, where they had to traverse the Mighty Book Jungle to find the titles that Remus wanted. He liked that he was included in an adventure this time, completely oblivious to the awe of some people as the three of them ran through the streets; a Malfoy, a Potter, and a Weasley, playing together happily.

Harry grinned brightly, his eyes sparkling. They gathered the books and had the shopkeep ship them to Remus, then they headed off to the next place. They had to get some groceries, and Harry was happy to lead them off to the Lands of Abundance. He was excited, because the last item on the list was a stop to bring home as much ice cream as they could afford after everything else.

Draco loved going into the Mighty Book Jungle and enjoyed looking at all the titles, and was more than happy to help pick out new reading materials. The shopkeep sent the books to Remus's place for them, which meant that the boys had room to carry the groceries and such back. Draco saw a few people looking at them funny but did his best to ignore it, just hoping that they were looking at them because they were kids. Draco worried slightly that his mother would find out about this and get mad at him for it, for some reason. 

Draco ran to the grocery store behind Harry, keeping an eye on Ron as well, wanting to make sure that Ron felt included. They got all the groceries they needed in a fun and adventurous way. After paying for the groceries, the boys looked to Harry. "What's the last stop on our adventure Harry? Or was this the last one?" Draco asked curiously, trusting Harry implicitly as always.

Harry grinned, keeping an eye on both of his friends. He was glad they were getting along, and hoped it stayed that way. He didn't like it when his friends fought. He had noticed the funny looks and whenever he could looked back until the adult looked away in shame for staring at kids. He took care of his friends. "Umm... We gotta go to the potions shop, so we can have stuff for potions next week. We're gonna make the chocolate potion I told you 'bout, and a new one." He grinned. "To Ingredient Mountain!" He ran for the apothecary.

Ron grinned at Draco, completely willing by this point to fight for their budding friendship. This was something his siblings could never have, and he wasn't about to let it go for anything at all. He didn't care about what his parents would say, either. Draco and Harry were including him and cared that he was having fun. This was the best thing he'd ever had! "That sounds like a cool potion! Mum doesn't have time to teach me potions yet. The twins keep blowing them up, and she has to stop and fix things." He grinned. "And then ice cream after, yeah?"

"Oooh potions! I am super excited to make potions with you and Remus! That sounds like it will be super fun. Maybe your Mom will let you come learn with us more often Ron? And you can do potions with us! We won't blow them up, at least not on purpose and I am sure that Remus won't let us make anything dangerous at this point either. We are too young for that. But I am excited for you to help us find things at Ingredient Mountain! And then ice cream after, for sure! Remus always lets us get ice cream which makes me happy because I don't ever get ice cream at home. We don't really do parties or well fun at my house..." Draco tapered off, looking down at his feet. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry watching him and he felt empowered by that. Harry being nearby gave him hope as usual, and so Draco was able to put a smile back on his face and look around them, prepared to go to Ingredient Mountain, feeling hopeful again.

Ron stopped and hugged Draco tightly, not liking that he didn't have fun at home. Draco had returned Ron's hug, though he had been taken aback by the suddenness of it. Draco was getting used to hugs still, but he did really enjoy them. "We can have all the fun you want while we're with Harry. Everyone should have fun." Now Ron really didn't care whether or not Draco's family was bad. Draco wasn't bad, and he needed friends. Ron knew how to be a good friend, and he would be Draco's friend along with Harry. "And you can come to my birthday, for sure. I'll throw a tantrum if I have to, so you can come. I promise."

"I always do my best to have lots of fun with Harry because it's nice to be around friends...and honestly other people. I am glad you are here with us today Ron, you are a good friend too, and I think having you here has added to our fun. And I would like to come to your birthday...but I don't know if mother will let me, and well most people don't like my family so your Mum may not want me either...and I don't want to get you in trouble, especially not on your birthday..." Draco finished speaking looking at the ground again. He was rather ashamed of his family, even though he couldn't quite figure out why, except that they weren't really nice or friendly.

Sensing Draco’s distress, Ron grabbed the blonde's hand and squeezed it before letting it go. "To Ingredient Mountain!" He cheered.  
Draco also returned Ron's hand squeeze before mimicking his cheer about Ingredient Mountain.   
Harry smiled, eyes warm, glad that his friends were getting along and sensing that Ron was now going to champion Draco along with him. Draco caught Harry's smile, and returned it with one of his own. Then he followed his two friends to the Apothecary, laughing and rather carefree.

Harry cheered along with his friends and dashed for Ingredient Mountain. After that, it would be the Ice Cream Palace and a mad dash home to make sure nothing melted, even though he knew that Mr. Florian would charm it to stay frozen until they got it in the freezer.

Ron nodded as he thought about what Draco had said. "Don't worry, Mum will cave if I don't back down. And we're supposed to be allowed to have our friends. A-and... maybe we could have the party not at my house, so you can come without being in trouble. Because Harry can't always be at my house, either, and this year he especially can't. Mum says it's not safe." He looked a bit confused about that. "But for Harry, not for me." He took a deep breath. "And friends don't give up on friends."

Draco stared at Ron as he talked, curious about some of the things he said. "Where would you have the party if not at your place? But if you are sure that you won't get into trouble, then I would love it if you asked your Mum if I could go to your party! But I am still not sure if mother will let me go. But a formal invitation might help her agree. I don't know if you were planning on sending out invitations but if you can get me one that would be great.” 

While his two friends talked, Harry got everything they needed, and had those sent to Remus as well, bouncing a bit. "Now, off to the Ice Cream Palace!" He zipped out, laughing, causing his two friends to have to tear after him, heading straight for Florian's. There had been some unexpected deals today, so they had a lot of money to bring home ice cream!

Harry’s words made Draco look around. He had been so keen on possibly attending Ron’s party that he had momentarily forgotten their mission. “Oh, but if we don't stop talking...Harry is going to leave us behind for ice cream! We have to go Ron!" Draco said with a laugh as he started to run after Harry. 

Draco ran and laughed happily and ran as best as he could, making sure he didn't run into anyone in his hurry. Ron was right beside him as he ran, they were both following Harry, who had a good lead on them. "So how much ice cream can we get today Harry?" Draco asked excitedly as they entered the Ice Cream Palace.

Ron laughed breathlessly, not able to answer Draco until after they'd caught up with Harry, feeling brighter and happier than he had in awhile. "I think Mum still knows how to do formal things. We only stopped 'cause Mum and Dad got busy, I think. I'll tell her I want formal ones. That way no one is left out." He panted softly, eyes bright. "I bet, if I'm really nice and polite, she'll say yes. I promise I'll be good." He was very determined. 

"Okay Ron, that sounds great! Thanks for saying you will try to make it so I can come, that means a lot to me Ron. You are an awesome friend. I would really like to come to your birthday party. Draco said happily, glad to see that Ron really wanted to be his friend. 

"And I want chocolate!" Ron exclaimed excitedly remembering why they were at the ice cream parlor. 

Harry beamed. "We have..." He counted. "Six gold ones, and ten silver ones, for ice cream." He did a little dance. "A-and... I'll help. I bet if I ask nice, she'll let you go. And sometimes... Mister Florian lets people have parties here, so maybe Ron could do a party here." He danced more. "I'm gonna try the cherry-lime. Cuz I like cherries, and limes."

“Ooh it would be cool if you could have your party here! That would be super cool and there would be all sorts of ice cream for everyone to choose from! Annnd as for ice cream, can I have chocolate and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream? Like a little of both? Or is that too much to ask for?" Draco asked curiously. He always loved ice cream but he didn't want to be greedy either. Mr. Florian smiled at Draco in response and added a tiny bit extra of both types for Draco, to reward the young boy’s manners. 

They each got plenty of what they wanted, and Florian even sent them home with a couple of tubs of each flavor, since they had enough, charmed to stay frozen for a few hours. Harry hurried them home anyway, skipping happily. "It's gonna be a great party!" He chirped.

Draco danced around as they got their ice cream orders placed. He was excited at the prospect of ice cream as well as having fun with his friends when they got back to Remus's to eat. Draco followed Harry back to his house, and enjoyed the rest of the day with his friends, looking forward to asking Ron's Mum if he could come over more often to study with them all.

Ron grinned. "Yeah! The best! And you're welcome, Draco." He had had the best day he could remember in a long time, and he was looking forward to spending more days like this. He helped Remus put things away, then sat to eat his ice cream with Harry and Draco, chattering away with them about their adventure.

Remus chuckled, happy to see them all happy. He had already adjusted his lesson plans again, to include Ron, and sent a copy of the new ones to Narcissa, only mentioning that there would be another boy learning with Harry and Draco, and that he would make sure it did not interrupt their learning or hinder them in any way.

Molly stared at the trio of boys intently, trying to read them all. Ron seemed to have really enjoyed himself with the other boys and the young Malfoy boy seemed to be a kind kid. As Molly read a little more into their faces, her heart melted at the sight of such friendship and adorableness. Only someone with a closed off heart could say no to those faces, and Molly's heart was anything but closed. 

She smiled warmly at the boys and replied, "Well Ronald if you are sure you want to join Harry and Draco and that you will be on your best behavior during lessons, then I see no reason why you shouldn't study here with Remus. Especially if Remus is sure it won't be any extra trouble. What time should I start bringing Ron over in the mornings, Remus?" Molly asked, turning her attention back to the other adult in the room.

Ron gave a joyful cheer. "Yes! I want to, I promise I'll be good, Mum! I'll do my best to learn and do good, I swear." He hugged Draco as they danced. "Can I have formal invitations for my birthday, Mum? Only... Draco wants to come, and I don't think his mum will let him if we don't give formal ones. A-and... I've saved all my allowance, do you think maybe it's enough to have my party at the ice cream place?" He looked up at her hopefully, his eyes shining.

Draco jumped up and down in excitement at Mrs. Weasley's answer and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Then he danced around in a circle, while also hugging both of his friends. Draco was ecstatic about having another friend, especially one as nice as Ron, so much so that he spoke without thinking about Harry's secret. 

"Oooh!! Maybe we could all have sleepovers sometime too! Harry and I are supposed to have sleepovers at some point...maybe you could join us! Oooh maybe your birthday could be a sleepover day!!" Draco said practically bursting with excitement.

Harry wriggled a bit, but decided that, since Draco hadn't fully given his secret away, that it was okay. Besides, he wanted Ron to join the sleepovers. That would be super cool. Then they could have after dark adventures for midnight snacks. "Sleepovers would be really, really cool!" He looked up at the adults with his puppy-dog face again.

Remus smiled a bit, figuring that either Harry had told Draco, or his parents had in order to make him not want to spend the night. He was glad that Draco seemed accepting of Harry's secret. "Lady Malfoy drops Draco off first thing in the morning, just after breakfast, around six am. If you'd like to avoid her, you can bring Ron any time after that, Molly. We'll talk about sleepovers, boys, alright?"

"Yes why don't we talk about sleepovers and such another time boys. Let's see how these next few weeks of lessons go and then we can discuss sleepovers in further detail. As for your party Ronald, we will have to see about locations after I talk to your father, okay? I am not saying no, I just don't know what the Ice Cream Parlor will cost. As for a drop off time, if you are up that early Remus, and if Mrs. Malfoy is the only one who comes by, perhaps Arthur could bring Ron by on his way to work? I will talk to him and see how he feels about that. But for now I do think we have to get going Ron, before your siblings tear up the house." Molly said kindly, smiling at the boys. 

Ron took his mother's hand, looking up at her. Someday, he was going to get a great job, and make lots of money, so that she didn't have to worry about it any more, and she could do what she wanted where she wanted. He didn't like it when his mother talked about not being able to afford things. "Okay, Mum." 

Draco looked a little crestfallen at the mention of his mother and the idea of avoiding her made him worry that Mrs. Weasley would decide that Draco shouldn't be friends with Ron. But Draco did his best to smile at Mrs. Weasley and make sure he seemed like a nice kid. Draco really wished he didn't look like his Dad and he wished he had a different name. But unfortunately, he didn't. Draco squeezed Harry's hand, hoping for reassurance that his excitement hadn't been bad, he hadn't mentioned Harry's secret, just that he wanted to do a sleepover sometime. Plus with his mother being who she was he figured that it made sense for them to need to plan a sleepover, because well she wasn't known for being nice...Draco spoke quietly to Mrs. Weasley before she left. 

"I would really like to go to Ron's birthday, and if I could just get some sort of invitation, I think my Mother would actually consider it. Even more so if Harry is coming since she already agreed that Harry and I could be friends..." Draco said as he looked down at the floor in shame.

Remus got down on Draco's level and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just thought that perhaps it would be better if your parents and Ron's parents didn't have to meet a lot, because they fight and can say mean things. I didn't want that to spoil your friendship with Ron, and make any of you feel bad about being here. Will you forgive me?"

Draco hugged Remus back, and let the man hold him. He felt safe in Remus's arms, and at Remus's house, and really that was the only time he felt safe. Draco listened carefully to Remus's words and started to nod as he understood. Draco felt tears welling up in his eyes regardless. 

"Of course I forgive you Remus, you didn't mean to make me feel bad. It's really not you that makes me feel bad...it's my parents. I feel like because of them...I am automatically considered mean and bad and it makes me sad. I want to be friends with Harry, and Ron, and I think I can be a good friend to them, I really do. But I don't want to get them in trouble, or make Ron's parents mad at him because my parents are mean. But I don't like the idea of my parents yelling at Ron's parents either, so you can definitely make sure that mother doesn't see Ron's parents... I just want to be friends with everyone and go to Ron's party and feel safe." Draco said somewhat quietly as Remus hugged him, though his voice got louder as he talked about how hurt he felt. 

Ron broke away to hug Draco when he looked sad. "It's okay. I'm still gonna be your friend. You're nice, and I had fun."  
Draco hugged Ron back as well and returned the compliment to his new friend. "I am glad we can still be friends, and you are nice as well, I had a great time today. I am glad we met." 

Harry squirmed his way into the hug as well, comforting Draco. "Uncle Remus just doesn't want them shouting. I don't like shouting much." He snuggled the blonde boy.

Draco then returned Harry's hug, grateful to be held by his friend. Harry was the person he trusted most in this world, with Remus being a close second. "I don't want them to shout either. And I am sorry that my parents are such bad people. I..." Draco's voice became a very low whisper at this point, only for Harry's ears. "I wish they weren't my parents" Draco said as his voice broke and he hugged Harry back tighter.

Harry hugged his friend tighter at the confession. "I wish you could live with me and Remus." His words were a soft whisper just for Draco's ears. They held each other, drawing comfort. Remus hugged them both, having heard because of his superior hearing but not letting on.  
Draco hugged Harry and Remus back tightly and slowly broke apart from them, as he tried hastily to wipe his eyes before looking back at Ron and his Mum. 

"Thank you for forgiving me, Draco. No one will stop you from being friends with Ron and Harry. We'll do everything we can to make the party safe and happy for everyone, I promise."

Ron nodded a bit, going back to his mother once Draco was a little calmer. He didn't like that he had to go, but was glad he could come back again the next day. "I gotta go, Draco, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Have a good night Ron, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Draco said as happily as he could while still recovering from his crying. Draco waved and watched the Weasleys leave Remus's. As soon as the door shut behind them Draco lost his control, ran to his bag of toys, grabbed his favorite white cat plushie and curled up on the floor, crying into it.

Harry bolted after his friend, grabbed Wolfy, and snuggled up with him. He could tell that Draco was very upset, and didn't want him to be so. He hugged his friend and his Wolfy close, his eyes watering. "Please don't cry, Draco."

Draco knew his mother would come get him in a little while but he just didn't care anymore. He was sad and lonely and a little scared of losing this new world of his...so he just let himself cry. In between sobs he said, "Can I really be friends with Ron too? Do you really think so Remus? And I'm sorry I mentioned sleepovers, I know those are just for special occasions when it's guaranteed safe and super planned out...I just don't like to sleep in my room. It's always so dark..."

Remus followed after the boys, and sat to gather them both into his lap. "I'm not mad, Draco. I know you're excited. And you didn't give away any secrets, you were very excited, but you also were careful. That's a very good skill. I didn't say we'd talk about sleepovers because I don't want you to have them, I said it because we do need to talk and plan for it. We need to make sure it will be alright. And I more than think you can be friends with Ron. I think you already are, and he's not about to let you stop being his friend."

Draco saw Harry's eyes watering and that made him cry harder for a minute because he was making his friend cry and he didn't mean to. But then as Remus picked them up and held them, Draco's breathing started to return to normal, and his tears started to slow. Draco snuggled into Remus as well as Harry and listened to the older man talk. He let himself believe in Remus's words as if they were indeed a magical guarantee. Remus telling him that he wasn't mad at Draco made him feel better. Draco hiccupped a little as Remus stopped talking and just sat in the man's arms for a bit, not quite sure what to say but enjoying the feeling. Draco also wanted to bask in the compliment Remus had given him. 

"Thank you for the hugs. I am sorry I got so upset..." Draco started speaking uncertainly. "But I just get so tired of being alone all the time, and I feel like it's mostly because my parents aren't nice people. Which makes me sad because I try to be a nice person...Anyways. I am glad that Ron is my friend now, and I hope that we will stay friends. And I really hope that Harry will stay my best friend, because he is the nicest person ever." 

Draco finished speaking, smiling at Harry a little before burrowing back into Remus's arms.

Harry hugged his friend even tighter. "Of course you're going to be my best friend. Forever and ever. I promise." He sniffled, upset that Draco had been upset but glad he was calming. Remus always knew what to say, and it turned out he'd known what to say with Draco too. He was glad. Maybe it was a werewolf thing, and maybe he could learn to do it too.

Draco hugged Harry back just as tightly, and made a noise akin to a purr at Harry's words. "Yes best friends forever and ever!" Draco said in a voice that dripped with hope and excitement. Being hugged was very soothing and slowly but surely Draco felt himself calming down. 

Remus held both boys close, snuggling them. "You are a very nice person, Draco. And you shouldn't ever stop trying to be a nice person. I think, if you work hard enough at it, you'll prove to everyone that you aren't like your parents at all." He very much wanted to take the poor lad in and lavish him with all the love he so clearly deserved, but knew what a fuss would be made if he did. He did plan to make sure that the blonde would always be welcome in his home, though.  
Draco listened intently to Remus's words and felt himself calm more, especially as Remus's words sparked determination within him. 

"I am going to do that then. I will make it so that no one will think I am like my parents. I will be the nicest person ever! I can't change the way I look but I can be kind, and hopefully that will be enough." Draco said as he stood up, unable to stay sitting in his excitement. As he finished speaking Draco punched his fist into the air, to show his determination. He would do it, no matter what his parents thought or did, he would be kind and good. 

Harry giggled happily, glad Draco was feeling better. He was happy to go and play with Draco until his mother arrived. From there, Remus and Molly worked on making sure that Draco would be able to attend Ron's birthday, and be friends with Ron, without upsetting his parents. Ron was equally pleased, and fiercely loyal to Draco and Harry. He loved that they were his friends, and only he got to be friends with Draco and Harry.

"Umm should we play for a bit more before my Mom comes to pick me up?" Draco asked Harry as he realized his arm was still in the air. Draco blushed slightly as he put his arm down. The boys played for a bit longer until Narcissa came to pick him up. Draco told Harry bye, with just a brief hug, scared as always to show too much emotion with his mother present. Emotion was frowned upon in his family, unless it was an emotion that could be used for power…

Their lessons progressed, and they did quite well. In fact, Draco learned more from Remus than his previous tutors had been teaching him, and in a more neutral light. Remus truly was an excellent teacher, and Harry enjoyed having other boys to learn with.


End file.
